


You're No God

by nightswimming



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, OOC John Watson, roaringtwenties!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswimming/pseuds/nightswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Not a perfect man, but the object of love never is.</i><br/>John Watson non è andato in guerra ed è normale, troppo normale per Sherlock Holmes. Finché tutto cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're No God

**Author's Note:**

> Vagamente ispirato a "Il Velo Dipinto" di W.S. Maugham, che a quest'ora si starà rivoltando nella tomba.  
> Tonnellate di ringraziamenti a Nat per il betaggio e l'infinita pazienza. <3

_ In qualche strana maniera non sono con te, sono contro di te.  _

_ Siamo destinati a custodire due verità. Ti amo e ti combatto. E tu, lo stesso. _

_ Diventeremo più forti a causa di ciò, entrambi, più forti per amore e per odio. _

__

“Henry and June”, Anaïs Nin

__

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

John si sporse dalla porta.

“Jane, fai pure entrare il prossimo” disse con un sorriso affabile.

La sua segretaria annuì e si alzò in direzione della sala d’attesa.

John tornò a sedersi alla propria scrivania. Dopo poco sentì bussare.

“Avanti” disse.

Entrò un giovane uomo che doveva avere all’incirca la sua età, alto e dalla carnagione chiara.

John notò subito le sue mani, bianche, armoniose, dalle dita lunghissime, artigliate nel cappotto con quella particolare tensione nervosa che John vedeva solo nei suoi pazienti. 

Per il resto Sherlock Holmes, come recitava il nome nella sua agenda, non gli fece una grande impressione. Il viso era troppo lungo, i capelli in disordine (segno che non se ne curava, e a John la trasandatezza non piaceva) e le labbra, seppure carnose e con una bella forma, erano tenute strette e immote come se non sapessero come sorridere. I suoi occhi erano azzurri, luminosi ma di una luce fredda, sospettosi e penetranti in maniera quasi maleducata. L’uomo aveva nell’insieme un’apparenza severa e altezzosa che fu capace di irritare John fin dal principio.

“Buongiorno” disse in tono comunque cortese, allungandogli una mano che lui strinse con un cenno del capo. “Che cosa posso fare per lei, signor Holmes?”

L’uomo si sedette e John lo imitò. Dopo qualche secondo di teso silenzio, Sherlock Holmes sospirò e allungò una delle sue grandi mani sulla scrivania.

“Mi dia qualcosa che calmi il dolore. Che lo annulli del tutto, se possibile” disse visibilmente seccato.

John batté le palpebre.

“Dove avverte dolore?”

Sherlock Holmes alzò un sopracciglio supponente.

“Alla mano, dottor Watson.”

John ridacchiò suo malgrado.

“Ha ragione. La mia laurea in medicina è sprecata. Avrebbero dovuto darla a lei.”

 “Lei trova?”

“No. La tengo solo buono per riuscire a spremere soldi dai suoi problemi di salute. Ora, sia più specifico.”

Qualcosa di simile ad una piacevole sorpresa balenò in quegli occhi così seri.

“Suono il violino. Molte ore al giorno. Da qualche tempo avverto crampi, torpore, formicolii ogni volta che stringo l’archetto.”

John annuì fra sé e sé.

“Capisco. Posso?” chiese rabboccandosi le maniche del camice.

Sherlock si irrigidì impercettibilmente. “Certo.”

John gli prese una mano fra le sue. Era gelida e liscia come quella di una statua. Esercitò pressione in vari punti, attento a ogni più piccola reazione del suo paziente, che teneva l’altra mano in grembo e stringeva le labbra con ostinazione.

“Male?” chiese con gentilezza professionale.

Sherlock Holmes incontrò i suoi occhi e abbassò subito lo sguardo.

“Sopportabile, ma fastidioso.”

“Mh-mh.”

La diagnosi era abbastanza semplice.

“Tenosinovite” enunciò chiaramente lasciandogli la mano. “Più nota come sindrome del tunnel carpale.”

Sherlock Holmes si accigliò subito.

“No” replicò energico. “Sono troppo giovane. Impossibile.”

“Quante ore al giorno suona il violino, se posso permettermi?”

“Di norma cinque.” Una breve pausa. “Occasionalmente sette-otto, con punte di dieci.”

John spalancò gli occhi.

“Beh, signor Holmes, è un miracolo che lei sia venuto da me solo adesso. La sta maltrattando parecchio, quella povera mano.”

Un’inspirazione secca.

“Sciocchezze.”

John fece spallucce.

“Come meglio crede.” Si mise a scrivere una ricetta. “Le prescrivo del cortisone, per iniziare, e una maggiore moderazione nell’esercitarsi. Se il dolore dovesse persistere in maniera cronica temo che saremo costretti ad operarla.”

Sherlock Holmes emise un verso stizzito con la lingua.

“E com’è questa operazione?”

John staccò il foglio con la ricetta dal blocco e glielo porse con il migliore dei suoi sorrisi affascinanti.

“Sopportabile, ma fastidiosa.”

Sherlock Holmes sembrò offendersi ma poi, con grande sorpresa di John, sorrise, sciogliendo il suo cipiglio cupo in un’espressione di un divertimento così timido da risultare quasi doloroso. Gli prese la ricetta di mano e, lo sguardo fisso nel suo, la stracciò in quattro pezzi con estrema lentezza.

John increspò le labbra.

“Lei non mi ascolterà, vero, signor Holmes?”

“Le do già i miei soldi. Non le basta?” rispose lui con un ghigno alzandosi in piedi. 

John scosse la testa.

“Spero per lei e per la sua mano di non rivederla più.”

Sherlock Holmes se ne uscì senza una parola, il cappotto al braccio.

*

Non avrebbe mai creduto che Harry – aggressiva, rumorosa, grassottella – si sarebbe mai sposata prima di lui. E nemmeno i loro genitori, ne era sicuro. Erano talmente storditi dalla gioia che sua sorella uscisse di casa che in quei giorni si erano persino dimenticati di bisticciare velenosamente alla minima occasione. La cospargevano di complimenti e congratulazioni, affannandosi attorno a lei come se il futuro matrimonio l’avesse ricoperta di una patina preziosa che poteva rovinarsi se non la si trattava con il massimo riguardo. E lei si beava di tutte quelle attenzioni come una lucertola al sole, fermandosi di continuo a lanciargli occhiate superiori come se l’impalmarsi a un’avvocatessa di provincia l’avesse di colpo trasformata in una regina.

Quella sera le cose non andavano meglio. 

Sua madre stava sommergendo Harry di dettagli da mettere a punto riguardo al banchetto, al ricevimento serale, al suo vestito, a tutto, mentre suo padre le guardava compiaciuto dalla sua sedia a capotavola sorseggiando con calma il suo vino.

Sentendosi ignorato, John disse: “Oggi è venuto un tipo strano in ambulatorio, papà.”

Suo padre si voltò verso di lui e aggrottò un sopracciglio.

“Strano in che modo, John?”

“Pallido come un cadavere. Magro e rigido come una scopa. Un’aria stizzita come se gli avessero bagnato i sigari.”

Suo padre si illuminò. “Ah! Sherlock Holmes.” Annuì fra sé e sé con un sorriso. “L’ho mandato io da te. Suo padre è uno dei migliori giocatori di bridge che io abbia mai visto. Curioso ragazzo, no?”

John tagliò un pezzo di arrosto. “Strano, sì.”

“E’ un mezzo genio. O un genio completo, a quanto pare. Laureato a Cambridge che non aveva ancora la barba.”

John annuì distrattamente. La conversazione non lo interessava più e stava già pensando ad altro.

 

*

 

Da quel giorno, a dispetto del proprio desiderio, lo incontrò diverse altre volte. Si incrociavano soprattutto durante le feste organizzate da amici a quanto pare comuni, come ad esempio Mike Stamford. 

John non aveva idea perché Sherlock ci venisse. Non sembrava divertirsi, non parlava con nessuno fatta eccezione per gli scambi di cortesie e di certo non ballava.

Si limitava a starsene in un angolo, o sulla terrazza se c’era, a fumare una sigaretta dopo l’altra, severo e immobile nel suo elegante completo nero, gli occhi freddi e impersonali che vagavano senza interesse da una parte all’altra della stanza.

Avevano parlato, ogni tanto. Si erano imbattuti l’uno nell’altro sulla porta alla festa di fidanzamento di Sally Donovan e John gli aveva chiesto per buona educazione come stesse la sua mano. 

Sherlock aveva sorriso con quella sua aria di supponenza e aveva risposto meglio, grazie. Poi avevano cominciato una tiepida conversazione sulle rispettive professioni (Sherlock era un chimico; John esercitava nello studio medico di suo padre) e si erano scambiati qualche commento sul pessimo gusto della padrona di casa in fatto di soprammobili.

C’era qualcosa in Sherlock che innervosiva John. Aveva delle belle maniere e un viso alla fin fine piacevole, persino attraente, ma il suo carattere presuntuoso e poco allegro glielo facevano sembrare maleducato e scialbo. Non riusciva a capire se fosse arrogante, timido, asociale, o tutte e tre le cose insieme. 

John si ritrovò a pensare che quegli impressionanti occhi azzurri, quella bella voce baritonale erano sprecati su un uomo che non voleva piacere, o che forse proprio non sapeva come piacere.

“Che ne pensa della nuova coppia?” disse a un certo punto John indicando con un cenno del capo Sally al braccio del futuro sposo. 

Sherlock lanciò loro un’occhiata veloce e minuziosa, che ricordò a John un colpo di pistola.

“Precaria, usando l’eufemismo del secolo” disse in tono piatto.

John lo guardò confuso. Sherlock sospirò.

“Lei è palesemente in una relazione segreta con il suo amico Anderson. Come fa a non notarlo?”

John spalancò gli occhi.

“Anderson?” disse con una risatina incredula. “E in che modo l’avrebbe capito?”

“Ha presente l’acqua di colonia che usa Anderson? Pessima qualità, vagamente nauseante?”

John fece una smorfia e annuì. Ogni sera pregava che non lo mettessero seduto vicino a Anderson perché avrebbe significato passare la cena a turarsi il naso.

Sherlock sorrise. John non l’aveva mai visto più a suo agio.

“Beh, a quanto pare la usa anche la signorina Donovan.”

John tacque per alcuni secondi, registrando l’informazione. Infine capì.

“Non mi dica che-”

“Sì.”

John lo guardò come avrebbe guardato un prestigiatore che avesse appena fatto uscire uno stormo di colombe da un fazzoletto.

“Incredibile” disse basito.

“Ovvio” rispose Sherlock Holmes.

John si leccò le labbra.

“E riesce a farlo con tutti questo… questo trucco?”

Sherlock si adombrò.

“Non è un trucco. Mi limito a osservare.” Prese al volo un bicchiere dai vassoi che i camerieri portarono in giro. “Comunque sì.”

John si sentì sudare freddo. Vagamente inquietato, si allontanò da lui con una scusa e raggiunse i suoi amici nel salotto adibito sala da ballo. C’era una piccola orchestra che suonava jazz e l’atmosfera era chiassosa e godereccia.

Si sforzò di non pensare più a Sherlock Holmes per tutta la serata.

 

*

 

Vi era stato un tempo in cui John Watson aveva sognato di diventare un medico di guerra e arruolarsi su un fronte qualsiasi per salvare vite umane da mattino a sera. Ma gli anni dell’università erano stati divertenti, e i compagni di rugby più facoltosi l’avevano introdotto nei circoli giusti; la sua vocazione era finita annegata nello champagne e in pigri weekend in campagna a casa della fidanzata o del fidanzato di turno.

Era finito a esercitare nello studio del padre, curando banali raffreddori e fratture di poco conto, staccando ogni giorno cinque o dieci minuti in anticipo per correre a casa a prepararsi per i gozzovigliamenti della sera. Pur non essendo un adone aveva un modo di fare spigliato e divertente, anche un po’ ruvido, che uomini e donne sembravano amare allo stesso modo. Praticava diversi sport da quando era nato ed era un buon ballerino; in poco tempo spopolò.

Sua madre non vedeva l’ora che lui facesse Il Matrimonio. Lo voleva accasato con un buon partito che ridonasse lustro e denaro alla loro famiglia, da qualche anno in ristrettezze e fuori dai salotti “chic”; e di certo Harry, mascolina, sguaiata e con quell’orrendo vizio del bere, non era il cavallo giusto su cui puntare per accalappiare qualcuno di confacente.

John non aveva alcuna voglia di sposarsi. Non si era mai considerato l’archetipo del marito. E comunque, la vita da scapolo lo divertiva troppo. Aveva ricevuto diverse proposte ma nessuna lo aveva convinto abbastanza da spingerlo ad accettare. Si era innamorato, sì, ma ogni volta la cosa era scemata dopo un mese di frequentazione piatta e faticosa. 

E comunque era giovane. C’era tempo per prendere le cose sul serio e pensare agli affari di famiglia; quel tempo di certo non erano i venticinque anni.

Ma poi Harry, la stessa Harry che lo picchiava ancora selvaggiamente e cominciava a bere alle dieci del mattino, era tornata a casa berciando che era fidanzata, sì, lei, più giovane di John era già fidanzata, mentre suo fratello ancora non si decideva a prendersi le sue responsabilità e conduceva la sua noiosa vita di divertimenti in giro per Londra.

E John aveva cominciato a farsi prendere dal panico.

 

*

 

Stava pensando a quanto il fidanzamento della sua sorella più giovane lo avrebbe fatto sembrare vecchio quando Sherlock Holmes gli si avvicinò.

Era dicembre e fioccavano le feste pre-natalizie in previsione del grigiore delle vacanze, durante le quali sarebbero stati tutti rinchiusi in casa con le famiglie. Quella sera in particolare il cotillon era stato organizzato dagli Hooper.

Per una volta era John a starsene in disparte, un bicchiere di punch ancora intonso in mano, la testa piena di pensieri deprimenti mentre le stanze della casa rimbombavano di auguri e risate.

“Buonasera, dottor Watson.”

Al suono dell’ormai inconfondibile baritono John alzò lo sguardo e sorrise meccanicamente.

“Oh, signor Holmes. Buonasera.” Bevve un sorso del punch. Aveva la gola secca. “Che gliene pare della festa?” 

Sherlock Holmes arricciò il naso.

“Uguale a tutte le altre feste a cui sono stato da quando sono a Londra.”

“Quindi?”

“Noiosa.”

John ridacchiò suo malgrado.

“Non capisco proprio perché viene, allora. Non è costretto a portare questa croce se non vuole.”

Sherlock sorrise. Così vicini, John notò che le rare volte in cui lo faceva il suo viso si ricopriva di fossette e assumeva un aspetto più giovanile, più consono all’età che aveva. 

“La mia famiglia insiste che ogni tanto io esca e mi svaghi. E poi qualcosa di interessante si trova sempre, immagino.”

Tacque e lo guardò con malcelato nervosismo. John batté le palpebre, sorpreso. 

Era il suo modo di fare un complimento? Non riusciva a dirlo. Non si era mai sbilanciato in alcun modo da quando lo conosceva e John si ritrovò a corto di parole.

Di fronte al suo silenzio Sherlock voltò la testa e si schiarì la voce, apparentemente a disagio.

“Ho sentito del fidanzamento di sua sorella.”

John si sforzò di sorridere.

“Sì! Sì. Una bellissima notizia. Siamo tutti euforici per lei. Clara è una ragazza deliziosa, e-”

“Le va di ballare?” lo interruppe bruscamente Sherlock, dandogli l’impressione di non aver ascoltato una sola parola.

John aprì e chiuse la bocca come un pesce.

“Che cosa?” chiese, sbigottito.

“E’ quello che la gente fa alle feste, no?” ribatté veloce Sherlock.

A John parve che fosse arrossito un poco.

“Sì” tentò, ancora incerto. “Immagino di sì.”

Lo guardò. Era tornato rigido e teso in volto, come se si stesse preparando a un sacrificio, o a sopportare un’umiliazione imminente. 

Gli fece compassione.

“Sarebbe un piacere, signor Holmes” disse con un sorriso incoraggiante. 

Fu il turno di Sherlock a sembrare sorpreso.

“E’ un sì?”

John rise e lo prese per un braccio.

“E’ un sì.”

 

*

 

La mattina dopo, che era domenica, si trovava in salotto insieme a sua sorella che sfogliava con grande caparbietà una rivista di abiti da sposa e a sua madre, che cuciva vicino alla finestra.

“Ho visto che ieri ballavi con quell’Holmes, John” disse con nonchalance la signora Watson.

John, immerso in un giornale medico, annuì distrattamente. Sentì che lei metteva giù ago e filo e prendeva a fissarlo con insistenza.

“Com’è?”

“Strano” rispose lui senza alzare gli occhi dalla pagina.

“E’ innamorato di te?”

John le rivolse uno sguardo basito e scoppiò a ridere.

“Che cosa? Sherlock Holmes?” Scosse la testa. “Credo che troverebbe solo l’idea di una simile… attività, indegna del suo tempo.”

“E’ ricco” rispose laconica sua madre senza dare segno di averlo ascoltato.

John sentì quella perenne, sottintesa accusa di ingratitudine tornare a colpirlo a tutta forza.

“Sì ma non è interessato, mamma. Non penso sia nemmeno capace di provare certe cose. Ha i suoi batteri e il suo violino e mi sembrano già troppe emozioni da gestire per lui.”

Sua madre scosse la testa.

“Credevo che ormai fossi in grado di capire quando piaci a qualcuno, John. Ma è evidente che per certe cose non sei ancora pronto.” Gli rivolse uno sguardo pensieroso, come se stesse riflettendo sul comportamento di un estraneo e non su quello di suo figlio. “Mi chiedo se lo sarai mai.”

John si alzò in piedi e lasciò la stanza, fumante di rabbia.

 

*

 

Pochi giorni dopo si trovava nel suo studio quando la segretaria sporse dentro la testa.

“Dottor Watson? C’è il signor Holmes per lei.”

John aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sfilò gli occhiali.

“Ma non ha un appuntamento.”

“Dice se non è un problema riceverlo.”

John sospirò. Aveva sperato di andare via un po’ prima, quella sera.

“No, nessun problema. Lo faccia entrare.”

Sherlock Holmes entrò a grandi passi nervosi, avvolto in quel suo cappotto che sembrava la veste di un monaco. Era bianco in faccia, con l’aria di chi non avesse dormito, le labbra e gli occhi pallidissimi sul viso tirato.

John ricordò il giovane uomo un po’ impacciato ma volenteroso con cui aveva ballato poche sere prima e sorrise quasi con tenerezza.

“Signor Holmes” disse con una luce divertita negli occhi. “Allora, gliela dobbiamo tagliare questa mano?”

Lui si sedette, inarcando lo sopracciglia con aria un po’ confusa.

“Cosa?” chiese come se John fosse diventato improvvisamente pazzo.

“Una battuta. Niente di grave.” Ridacchiò, sedendosi a sua volta. “Si sfili i guanti e diamo un’occhiata.”

John lo vide deglutire nervosamente e se ne chiese il motivo. Aveva nel complesso un’aria scossa, inusuale rispetto al suo solito personaggio altezzoso e impassibile.

“Certo.”

Si tolse lentamente un guanto e gli porse la mano. John si reinfilò gli occhiali e la raccolse delicatamente fra le sue. Era sudata.

Prese ad esercitare una lieve pressione sul dorso. Sherlock inspirò bruscamente.

“Male?” chiese subito John. L’altro scosse la testa.

“No. No.”

Vedendo che deglutiva ancora, John riprese il suo esame con più delicatezza, sorridendo.

“Mani sensibili?”

“Mmmh.”

“Perfette per suonare il violino.” Sfiorò lentamente le lunghe dita bianche con il pollice. “Si deve prendere miglior cura di loro. Me lo promette?”

Incrociò il suo sguardo. Teneva le labbra socchiuse, attraverso le quali passavano grandi respiri, ed era diventato se possibile ancora più pallido, fatta eccezione per una macchia rossa sul collo. I suoi occhi erano inquieti.

John sentì quelle lunghe dita stringersi attorno al suo polso. Lo guardò sorpreso.

“Non so come si fanno queste cose. Mi deve perdonare” disse Sherlock a bassa voce. “Mi…” Lo fissò con qualcosa di molto simile al terrore. “Mi chiedevo se volesse sposarmi.”

John non batté nemmeno le palpebre per secondi interi.

“Prego?” sentì la propria voce gracchiare.

“Vorrei… Maledizione.” Sherlock ritirò la propria mano con uno scatto brusco. John, come in trance, si massaggiò il polso dove le sue dita si erano strette fino a poco fa. “Qual è la maniera corretta di fare queste cose?” sbottò esasperato alzandosi in piedi.

John si sfilò gli occhiali, le guance che bruciavano di imbarazzo. 

Le altre proposte che aveva ricevuto erano state giocose, spesso influenzate dall’alcool, piene di risolini e accompagnate da una mano in posti dove una mano in una società perbene non dovrebbe mai stare. Non era preparato alla serietà di Sherlock, alla sua ansia dolorosa, a quegli occhi che sembravano incapaci di incassare un rifiuto senza poi farsi vuoti e disperatamente tristi.

John capì d’un tratto che quell’uomo combatteva ogni giorno una battaglia contro le proprie emozioni, e che quel giorno, la battaglia l’aveva persa.

“Signor Holmes… Sherlock” si corresse poi. Gli aveva appena chiesto di sposarlo, santo cielo, poteva bene abbandonare le formalità. “Non so cosa dire” balbettò.

Sherlock gli dava le spalle, che erano tese allo spasimo. “Immagino che ci siano solo due possibili risposte. Non è difficile” ribattè in tono acido.

John deglutì in preda al disagio. Il suo scarso entusiasmo l’aveva ferito e lui era tornato sulla difensiva. Oh, Dio, sarebbe finita male, se lo sentiva.

“Credevo che non ti interessassero queste cose” cominciò cercando di tenere a bada la voce e di suonare meno stupito di quanto fosse in realtà.

Sherlock ridacchiò senza allegria e si voltò verso di lui. 

“Non mi interessano, solitamente. E’ vero.” Il suo sguardo si imponeva di restare duro, ma John vide che le sue ciglia si erano inumidite. “Quello che provo mi sorprende almeno quanto sorprende lei, dottor Watson.”

“Chiamami John” rispose lui, senza sapere bene perché. Forse perché l’intera situazione gli pareva vagamente grottesca.

Sherlock tacque. 

“John” disse infine, la voce roca, “non so spiegare. So solo che farò il possibile per renderti felice, se me ne darai l’occasione. Il fatto che tu sia felice è…” inspirò profondamente. Sembrava che quelle parole gli costassero uno sforzo enorme. “E’ molto importante per me.”

John tentò di calmare il battito impazzito del proprio cuore e si impose di pensare.

Tutta quella gran scena lo lusingava, inutile negarlo. Sherlock era ricco, ragionevolmente bello e, a quanto si diceva, geniale: il fatto che fra tutti si fosse innamorato proprio di lui solleticava il suo ego. Sotto quella scorza di disdegno e freddezza aveva dimostrato, dopotutto, di nascondere anche fin troppo cuore. 

E Harry si stava per sposare, e lui non sopportava più l’attenzione tutta concentrata su di lei, l’età che avanzava, gli sguardi annoiati di suo padre e il veleno di sua madre. Un matrimonio valeva l’altro, a questo punto.

Sherlock Holmes, se ci si pensava bene, era perfetto. Non aveva alcuna idea di come godersi la vita ed era sempre così penosamente serio e abbottonato, ma sembrava un gentiluomo, e soddisfava tutte le aspettative della sua famiglia.

“Sì” disse, imponendosi di non pensarci più.

Sherlock divenne di un pallore cadaverico. Le sue dita si artigliarono alla scrivania.

John fece un sorriso nervoso.

“Credevo saresti stato più contento” tentò di scherzare.

“John” sussurrò Sherlock con un filo di voce.

John si alzò in piedi e aggirò la scrivania, avvicinandosi a lui. Sherlock lo stava ancora fissando sospettosamente, come se non volesse concedersi di crederci. Si alzò con lentezza guardinga e gli piantò addosso due occhi così lucidi e azzurri che sembravano brillare un poco.

John si commosse suo malgrado.

Alzò una mano e gli sfiorò una guancia. Le palpebre di Sherlock batterono velocissime e poi si chiusero. John lo sentì piegarsi verso il suo tocco e buttare fuori un lungo respiro, come se fosse appena emerso da una profondità indescrivibile.

“Guardami” sussurrò.

Sherlock riaprì gli occhi con l’aria di chi stia per gettarsi giù da un precipizio. 

John lo baciò, dapprima soltanto un lieve sfioramento di labbra, poi, sentendo che lui tremava, gli allacciò le braccia al collo e schiuse la bocca per incoraggiarlo. Sherlock emise un piccolo suono che sembrava a metà fra il dolore e la felicità più assoluta. Passò la mano ancora guantata fra i suoi capelli e lo baciò con una cura, un’attenzione e una delicatezza che turbarono John nel profondo. Sembrava avere paura di rovinare tutto, di svegliarsi e scoprire che non stava succedendo davvero.

John riaprì gli occhi e vide che sorrideva, la gioia che gli stravolgeva i lineamenti, facendolo sembrare un ragazzino troppo cresciuto.

 

*

 

Dopo il matrimonio (una solenne cerimonia celebrata in una chiesa di campagna vicino alla residenza estiva degli Holmes, dove la sera, con enorme soddisfazione della signora Watson, era stato organizzato un principesco ricevimento che sarebbe stato ricordato per anni) andarono a vivere in un grazioso appartamento al 221B di Baker Street.

John si innamorò immediatamente della casa. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dai gusti di Sherlock, dato che lo conosceva ancora così poco: ma non appena posò gli occhi su quelle stanze polverose e fitte di mobili un moto di sollievo lo attraversò tutto e gli diede un po’ di coraggio per affrontare l’imminente convivenza.

Che si rivelò difficile. Il matrimonio non aveva cambiato Sherlock. Era sempre concentrato sul suo lavoro e poco incline a qualunque conversazione considerasse stupida. John riusciva comunque a captare minuscoli segni di benessere che quando lo aveva conosciuto non erano presenti: a volte lo sorprendeva a guardarlo con qualcosa di molto simile a una riluttante adorazione negli occhi, e a sorridere con quella dolcezza quasi insopportabile che aveva mostrato quando lui aveva accettato di sposarlo.

L’idea di riuscire a renderlo felice senza fare nulla avrebbe dovuto renderlo felice a sua volta, ma John scoprì che non gliene importava poi molto. Sherlock era come un pianeta lontano, sconosciuto e interessante solo a sprazzi, quando malgrado sé stesso si lasciava andare. Considerava sciocchi e futili tutti i suoi interessi, dal rugby alle feste, a cui lo accompagnava ogni tanto per puro dovere coniugale e che trascorreva snocciolando deduzioni e indelicatezze al suo orecchio. Sembrava provare disprezzo o malcelata noia verso la gran parte delle persone; presto gli amici di John glielo fecero notare, cominciando a occhieggiare anche lui con sospetto, come se sposandolo avesse sposato anche la sua misantropia.

“Tuo marito deve scendere dal piedistallo” gli disse un giorno Anderson, lanciando un’occhiata ostile a Sherlock che si stava accendendo l’ennesima sigaretta e guardava la sala con un’espressione di tedio a malapena contenuto. “Non capisco chi si creda di essere.”

John cambiò argomento con un certo nervosismo.

 

*

 

Dopo un mese di matrimonio John si rese conto che la tragedia consisteva nel fatto che avrebbe voluto odiarlo e non ci riusciva.

Sherlock non era né meschino né noioso; era, semplicemente, troppo diverso da lui, e quasi totalmente incapace di dimostrare quello che provava. Se in un primo momento questo suo blocco gli aveva ispirato compassione, quasi tenerezza, ora non faceva altro che frustrarlo.

Non capiva cosa gli passasse per la testa e sospettava che fosse suo inespresso desiderio che le cose rimanessero così. John non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto amarlo, anche se lui si fosse aperto un po’ di più (era ormai convinto dalla prima settimana della loro incompatibilità) ma di certo era sicuro che avrebbe migliorato la loro impacciata convivenza.

Non aiutava che Sherlock fosse innamorato di lui. Pur passando ore e ore chiuso nel suo laboratorio, o fuori in biblioteca, o immerso nei suoi pensieri e nelle sue composizioni musicali, John non riusciva a negare il fatto che Sherlock lo amasse. Non gli faceva mai mancare nulla, e pur disprezzando i suoi svaghi, faceva sempre in modo che John andasse ovunque voleva andare e vedesse chiunque voleva vedere. Lo aveva ricoperto di regali e lo guardava sempre con l’aria un po’ confusa di chi non riesce a credere alla fortuna che gli è capitata.

Di giorno si vedevano di rado. John lavorava tutta la mattina e pranzava fuori; tornava a casa solo nel tardo pomeriggio, trovando Sherlock ad accoglierlo in poltrona.

John osservava il suo sguardo perso nel vuoto riacquistare fuoco d’un tratto e fissarlo con una tale intensità da metterlo a disagio. Gli sorrideva in segno di saluto e Sherlock gli rispondeva con un sorriso più sentito del suo, sempre un po’ goffo, come se avesse imparato a sorridere solo da poco. 

Cenavano poi in relativo silenzio. O meglio, John cenava (ed erano sempre i suoi piatti preferiti, che Sherlock aveva memorizzato subito e che commissionava ogni mattina alla loro governante, la signora Hudson), mentre Sherlock sbocconcellava un pezzo di pane e gli parlava dei progressi dei suoi esperimenti. John, essendo medico, riusciva a seguirlo nelle sue spiegazioni, ed era forse l’unico momento della giornata in cui sentiva di spartire qualcosa con lui.

Quando John non usciva la sera si compiva sempre lo stesso rituale.

Facevano una partita a carte (Sherlock era un giocatore eccezionale, capace di sbaragliarlo a qualsiasi gioco possibile) poi, una volta finito, John si congedava per andare a letto e Sherlock imbracciava il violino.

Dopo essersi lavato e messo il pigiama al suono di Mendelssohn, andava in camera e si metteva sotto le coperte. Dopo dieci minuti, al massimo una mezz’ora di attesa, sentiva bussare alla porta. 

 

*

 

Sherlock chiedeva sempre il permesso. 

John ricordava la loro prima notte di nozze passata in una delle enormi stanze tutta spifferi e rimbombi della residenza estiva degli Holmes. Stavano smaltendo la leggera sbornia presa al banchetto di nozze quando Sherlock, sfilandosi la cravatta, l’aveva visto stanco e gli aveva consigliato bruscamente di andare a letto.

Erano le undici di sera. Il salotto dove si erano ritirati per stare finalmente da soli era buio e intimo, troppo intimo per John, che avvertì per la prima volta il morso violento della realtà dei fatti: aveva sposato un uomo che non conosceva e non amava e ora avrebbe dovuto passare la notte con lui, la prima di una lunga serie.

Neanche Sherlock sembrava a suo agio. Aveva assunto quel colorito cadaverico che John aveva ormai imparato ad associare alle forti emozioni ed era molto silenzioso.

John capì che la timidezza o forse l’inesperienza lo trattenevano dal fare quello che voleva e si tranquillizzò. Accettò il suo consiglio e andò in bagno a spogliarsi, stupendosi suo malgrado del lusso che sembrava regnare in ogni stanza.

Era a letto da diversi minuti quando Sherlock lo raggiunse, pallido più che mai e in vestaglia.

John notò che i completi formali che portava ogni giorno lo slanciavano moltissimo e che in abiti da camera aveva le spalle più larghe e un corpo più massiccio di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Restava comunque magro ma il suo fisico era compatto e proporzionato. I muscoli degli avambracci lasciati scoperti erano piacevolmente definiti, e le gambe che gli erano sembrate lunghe e fragili ora erano solo lunghe.

“Posso?” lo senti chiedere, la voce roca.

John ebbe voglia di ridere, un riso vagamente isterico, ma riuscì a trattenersi.

“Non hai bisogno di chiederlo” disse in tono ovvio e po’ sarcastico. Gli sorrise fingendo una naturalezza che non possedeva.

Sherlock si sedette sul letto di fianco a lui. John gli fece spazio fra le coperte, sentendo il suo sguardo seguire ogni suo più piccolo gesto con incredibile attenzione.

Vedendo che non faceva nulla, si schiarì la voce e chiese: “E’ la prima volta?”

Un guizzo di nervosismo passò in quegli occhi chiarissimi.

“No. Avresti preferito che lo fosse?”

John sorrise e scosse la testa.

“No. Non è la prima volta neanche per me.” Si sollevò dai cuscini. “Siamo pari. Meglio così, non credi?”

Sherlock annuì.

“Sì” disse. Poi deglutì e avvicinò il viso al suo.

Sherlock era un amante delicato, attento, fastidiosamente altruista. John non se lo aspettava. Credeva che a letto avrebbe dimostrato quella stessa incapacità di entrare in contatto con gli altri che aveva nella vita di ogni giorno, ma non era così: Sherlock lo baciò ovunque, lentamente ma senza un attimo di pausa, sospirando piano e appoggiando di tanto in tanto la guancia rasata di fresco sulla sua pelle.

John lo guardò spogliarlo e percorrere ogni centimetro del suo corpo con un misto di ansia e sorpresa. Sherlock tenne addosso la vestaglia fino all’ultimo momento, quando, malgrado il nervosismo, John diventò duro ed eretto sotto le sue mani ed emise un verso di impazienza.

Lo avvertì alzarsi sulle ginocchia per sfilarsi l’indumento e un attimo dopo era nudo sopra di lui, gli occhi azzurri enormi e lucidi fissi nei suoi, tremante di eccitazione a stento contenuta.

John fu scosso e un po’ turbato da tanta sensualità inaspettata da parte sua. Non rientrava nel quadro che si era fatto del suo personaggio. Quando aprì le gambe per fargli posto nel mezzo lo vide serrare gli occhi e gemere rauco sulle sue labbra, come se tutto quel trasporto emotivo e fisico lo stesse spezzando in due. Appoggiò un gomito accanto alla sua testa e fece scivolare una mano fra i loro corpi, accarezzandolo finché John credette di stare per venire e gli tirò i capelli senza nessuna grazia. 

Pochi minuti dopo scivolò dentro di lui con una lentezza che gli fece venire voglia di urlare. Sembrava pensare solo a non fargli male, la fronte sudata e i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore, terrorizzato dall’idea di lasciarsi andare del tutto. Era dentro il suo corpo e John lo sentiva ancora distante, irraggiungibile, cortese e premuroso come con un ospite.

Quando venne bagnandogli la mano si sentì incredibilmente sollevato, al punto da percepire il piacere solo vagamente. Avvertì Sherlock irrigidirsi e poi abbandonarsi sul suo petto poco dopo, il viso affondato nel suo collo, soffocando un “oh” quasi inudibile sulla sua pelle.

John gli baciò i ricci sudati come avrebbe fatto per rassicurare un bambino e sentì la paura abbandonarlo lentamente, lasciandolo esausto. Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò nel giro di pochi istanti.

 

*

 

Le cose si ripetevano sempre nello stesso modo due o tre notti la settimana.

Sherlock faceva l’amore con lui come se fosse fatto di vetro e non fosse invece un uomo di venticinque anni che aveva passato la sua vita a consumare amplessi clandestini e appassionati in ogni luogo sufficientemente nascosto gli capitasse sottomano.

Ogni orgasmo era un sacrificio sul suo altare e lo faceva sentire come un dio capriccioso e malevolo. C’era sempre una sorta di disperata rassegnazione nei gemiti e nelle carezze di Sherlock, che persino sul punto di venire dentro di lui, incombendogli sopra con il suo corpo bianchissimo e lo sguardo trasfigurato dall’eccitazione, sembrava aver paura che John gli potesse sfuggire fra le dita da un momento all’altro.

Si era rotto la testa nel tentativo di conciliare lo Sherlock freddo e scostante del giorno all’amante devoto e fin troppo emotivo che diventava di notte. Avrebbe voluto scuoterlo per le spalle e urlargli: “Fammi almeno sentire come se ti appartenessi, anche se non ti appartengo.”

Una sera, al limite della sopportazione, si districò dal suo abbracciò e gli montò sopra, fissandolo con una rabbiosa ostinazione. 

Stava spingendo dentro di lui da a malapena cinque minuti quando Sherlock represse un singhiozzo e venne senza che nemmeno lui lo sfiorasse. John fece l’errore di guardarlo negli occhi mentre veniva scosso da un piacere che sembrava folgorante e si sentì raggelare.

Uscì con un movimento brusco e si toccò con urgenza finchè non venne nella propria mano.

Sudato e senza parole, si stese di schiena al suo fianco e prese lunghi respiri profondi fissando il soffitto. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo. Non aveva mai visto una resa più assoluta delle sua, un abbandono più fatale, una supplica più silenziosa e più sconvolgente. Si sentì le mani sporche di lui come se lo avesse appena assassinato.

Sherlock si voltò su un fianco e spense la luce. 

 

*

 

Conobbe Mary Morstan a una delle feste che ormai Sherlock abitualmente disertava. Fu come rinascere.

Mary prese il peccato dell’adulterio nello stesso modo in cui prendeva la vita intera: non pensando minimamente alle conseguenze.

Era bionda, allegra e rumorosa, con un corpo abbondante che non gli faceva venire nessun senso di colpa quando lo leccava e lo mordeva e un cervello che non pensava mai al futuro, ma solo a un imminente piacere che avrebbe potuto procurarsi.

Suo marito era un alto funzionario del governo e la annoiava fino alle lacrime. Non fu difficile riconoscersi fra loro come coniugi insoddisfatti. Poche ore dopo essersi presentati John si ritrovò nel guardaroba della sua casa, con sopra di loro i suoni attutiti degli invitati che ballavano e chiacchieravano, a frugarle sotto il vestito e sentirla bagnata di desiderio.

Mary divenne come una droga per lui. Quando era con lei non pensava assolutamente a nulla e si sente invadere da una leggerezza che gli sembrava non provare da anni e che gli apriva il cuore.

Mary scherzava, rideva, lo punzecchiava maliziosamente e parlava di cappellini e tendenze dell’ultimo momento strusciando un piede contro il suo sotto il tavolo. John si ritrovava a pensare a lei quando era al lavoro, mentre prescriveva l’ennesima inutile medicina all’ennesimo cocciuto ipocondriaco; quando si rialzava in piedi e si puliva le ginocchia dal fango durante una partita di rugby; quando, seduto a casa sua, si sforzava di leggere l’ultimo numero di una qualche rivista medica.

Per soffocare l’agitazione e il senso di colpa sommerse Sherlock di attenzioni.

Gli fece arrivare dall’Olanda una partita di lenti levigate a mano per il suo microscopioche gli costarono un patrimonio. Tornato a casa dal lavoro, ogni pomeriggio si dirigeva con un sorriso verso la sua poltrona e si chinava per baciarlo sulle labbra, lasciandolo ogni volta confuso e quietamente felice. Gli disse che non c’era nessun problema se voleva andare in Francia per tenere una conferenza all’università di Lione, che capiva che un uomo brillante come lui fosse molto richiesto, e che era fiero del suo successo. Una notte, ancora eccitato per le due ore passate nel pomeriggio con Mary nel retro di un negozio pulcioso di cui lei assicurava la fedeltà del proprietario, si inginocchiò sul letto e permise a Sherlock di prenderlo da dietro, la fronte sudata premuta sul cuscino e il nome di Mary tenuto a fatica fra i denti.

Quando venne l’orgasmo fu così forte che urlò. Sherlock perse il controllo e gli morse una spalla mentre si riversava in lui, ancora incredulo.

John si sentì immensamente crudele ma poi si disse che quel matrimonio era stato sin dall’inizio una crudeltà. Verso sé stesso, ma soprattutto verso Sherlock. Tradirlo e, così facendo, convincerlo del fatto che la cosa non sarebbe mai dovuta essere, forse sarebbe stato il suo primo atto d’amore verso di lui.

 

*

 

Ripensandoci tempo dopo, John capì che non si trattava di cieca irresponsabilità, ma che aveva voluto farsi scoprire sin dall’inizio.

Sherlock gli aveva detto che avrebbe passato tutto il pomeriggio al laboratorio dell’ospedale di St. Bart’s. John sapeva che si trovava sul punto di chiudere un lungo ciclo di esperimenti e che la sua mente l’avrebbe talmente assorbito al punto da farlo tornare a casa, se era fortunato, alle due del mattino.

Quando, mezz’ora dopo che Sherlock fu uscito, telefonò a Mary per stabilire dove incontrarsi, senza nemmeno rendersene conto la invitò a venire da lui.

Non sapeva cosa volesse dimostrare e nemmeno a chi. Forse intendeva far andare tutto in malora nel modo più squallido possibile per non lasciare altra scelta a Sherlock se non quella di lasciarlo. Forse il solo pensiero di fare l’amore con la donna di cui si era reso conto di amare alla follia nel letto dove, tre volte a settimana, consumava amplessi meccanici e compassionevoli con suo marito, aveva il potere di eccitarlo oltre ogni limite. Forse voleva soltanto ferirlo e scuoterlo da quella sua gelida padronanza di sé, vederlo impazzire e perdere il controllo, come non riusciva a fare se non facendolo affondare dentro di lui da dietro, offrendogli solo la poco compromettente visione della sua schiena e non quella apparentemente eccessiva della sua faccia.

Aveva appena steso Mary sul letto, riempiendosi le orecchie delle sue risatine eccitate, quando sentì la serratura della porta di ingresso scattare.

Un gelido terrore lo pervase da capo a piedi. Si mise un dito sulle labbra e le fece segno di rimanere immobile e zitta dov’era. Senza nemmeno disturbarsi a rimettersi la camicia, si avviò in punta di piedi e a torso nudo fuori dalla stanza. Arrivato in cima alle scale tese l’orecchio.

Sentì la porta d’ingresso richiudersi. Le gambe tremanti, tornò in camera da letto.

Mary lo guardava con quei suoi occhi sempre infantilmente eccitati, quasi come se l’episodio l’avesse, in fondo, divertita.

“Era lui?” gli chiese. “Ma non doveva essere chiuso come al solito in quel suo laboratorio?”

John si sedette sul letto e si rimise le scarpe con pochi secchi movimenti.

“Non lo so. Forse era la signora Hudson.” Le rivolse un sorriso nervoso. “Vado giù a vedere, eh?”

Il salotto era uguale a come l’aveva lasciato. Pensò per un istante di controllare se la signora Hudson l’aveva cercato, ma ebbe paura che Sherlock lo venisse a sapere e che lo considerasse sospetto.

Il suo sguardò si posò sul tavolo dove ogni giorno facevano colazione e il panico lo invase. I guanti di Sherlock erano posati al centro della tovaglia. 

John li prese con mani tremanti: Sherlock non usciva mai senza. Era un messaggio. Voleva comunicargli che era davvero lui ad essere entrato in casa.

La mente innaturalmente vuota e leggera per lo shock, John si accorse del biglietto che i guanti avevano bloccato sul tavolo a mo’ di fermacarte. 

 

_ John,  _

_ approfitto di Sherlock che ho incontrato per caso in strada per chiederti se stasera volevate accompagnare me e Jane a sentire Brahms (che non è un quarterback, John, è il momento che tu ti faccia una dannata cultura musicale).  _

_ Abbiamo due biglietti liberi per il palco centrale e voi siete i primi che mi siete venuti in mente. Sherlock è il primo che mi è venuto in mente, ad essere sinceri, perché non penso che tu riesca a distinguere il campanello di una bicicletta dal suono del suo violino. Mi fai recapitare la risposta entro le sette di sera in ospedale? Sherlock qui davanti a me è entusiasta dell’idea nel suo solito modo sgarbato, ma penso che abbia qualche remora nell’insistere con te per accompagnarlo, perché, per l’appunto, sei un terribile ignorante in fatto di musica, così te lo chiedo io.  _

_ Dio, non avrei mai creduto di vederlo così rimbecillito e innamorato come noialtri volgari esseri umani. Fa quasi impressione. _

_ Ci conto! _

__

_ Mike _

__

John accartocciò il biglietto fra le mani e rise fino a farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi, una risata sighiozzante, grottesca.

Quando si fu calmato a sufficienza risalì le scale e tornò al piano di sopra.

 

*

 

Mary era seduta sul letto con la gonna ancora alzata e si stava fumando una sigaretta con aria un po’ spazientita.

“Allora?” gli chiese.

John aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse, non sapendo bene cosa dire. Stava per esplicitare la fine del suo matrimonio: sarebbe dovuto essere un momento liberatorio per lui, sì, ma in qualche modo solenne. Un cerchio che si chiudeva. Gli sembrava in qualche modo inadeguato che Mary stesse fumando come se quella fosse casa sua e che lui si sentisse così felice per la consapevolezza che i nodi erano venuti finalmente al pettine.

“Era lui” disse chiudendo la porta alle spalle.

Mary annuì, pensierosa.

“Che si fa?”

“Lo fronteggerò” rispose subito John. “Cercheremo di parlarne civilmente.”

Mary spense la sigaretta nel posacenere che Sherlock teneva sul comodino.

“Magari non si arrabbierà neanche. Che ne sai.” 

Si alzò e gli venne incontro, le braccia tese. John la strinse a sé e inspirò l’odore dei suoi capelli. 

Si sentì immediatamente più calmo. 

“Magari gli va bene. Non mi sembra un uomo che badi molto a questo genere di cose.”

John sbuffò una risata e le baciò il collo.

“Con ‘questo genere di cose’ intendi suo marito?”

“Mh.”

John si staccò da lei e sospirò. 

“Sherlock mi ama” sussurrò infine, un po’ titubante, come se fosse un segreto che avesse giurato di non rivelare mai. “Non credo che la cosa lo lascerà indifferente. No, non credo proprio.”

Mary si adombrò. John la sentì irrigidirsi nel suo abbraccio.

“Pensi che chiederà il divorzio?” 

John sospirò nuovamente.

“Non lo so.” 

Mary rise piano.

“Non sai mai un bel niente, John Watson.”

John chinò la testa e la baciò a lungo, sulle labbra, sulla fronte, sulle guance.

“So che ti amo” le sussurrò all’orecchio. “So che voglio che tutto questo finisca al più presto in modo da renderci liberi di stare insieme come e quando ci pare.”

Mary lo guardò affettuosamente.

“Come ha fatto un romanticone come te a stare con un pezzo di ghiaccio come Sherlock Holmes?” disse divertita, pizzicandogli la guancia con le nocche.

John ripensò alla faccia che Sherlock aveva fatto quando lui aveva acconsentito a sposarlo, ai sorrisi luminosi che gli rivolgeva a volte, a tutte le sue premure silenziose, alla sensazione soverchiante e spaventosa di averlo dentro di sé e di sentire il suo sguardo che lo scomponeva in mille minuscoli pezzi. D’un tratto non riuscì a sopportare l’idea di stare in quella camera, nella _loro_ camera, un minuto di più.

“Vai adesso” le disse con un ultimo bacio. “Ti chiamo io domattina. A seconda di come andrà stasera, vedremo cosa fare.”

 

*

 

Non appena Mary se ne fu andata, John cominciò a prepararsi psicologicamente allo scontro che avrebbe avuto con Sherlock di lì a poco.

Per prima cosa si fece una lunga doccia bollente. Poi si rasò, si cambiò d’abito e si mise dell’acqua di colonia. Gli sembrava in qualche modo più rispettoso parlargli senza nessuna traccia di Mary addosso.

Scoprì che non voleva ferirlo. Se ci fosse stato un modo per lasciarlo senza fargli del male, John avrebbe sicuramente preso quella strada. Sherlock era altero e freddo e impossibilmente lontano da lui in quasi ogni aspetto, ma era anche un uomo brillante che l’aveva sempre trattato con riguardo, che l’aveva amato e che, a suo modo, aveva almeno provato a farsi riamare. John gli doveva una rottura il meno traumatica possibile. Sì, gliela doveva.

Sospirò pensando al divorzio e alle scocciature che ne sarebbero derivate. La loro società era libertaria e progressista solo a parole: i primi tempi non sarebbero stati facili. La sua famiglia l’avrebbe certamente disconosciuto. Forse, si disse, solo Harry, che in fondo gli voleva bene, l’avrebbe accolto in casa propria.

Tutto però gli sembrava assolutamente sopportabile al pensiero di poter sposare Mary e vivere con lei. Era tutto quello che voleva, trascorrere il resto della sua vita al fianco di quella donna vivace e gioiosa che era stata in grado di ridonargli la felicità.

Esaurita la toeletta e le cose da fare, si risolse a scendere in soggiorno e si mise ad aspettare il ritorno di Sherlock in poltrona, diviso fra l’ansia e la determinazione.

 

*

 

Alle sei e mezza la serratura scattò cigolando un poco.

John tentò di calmare gli spasmodici battiti del proprio cuore e raddrizzò la schiena contro lo schienale della poltrona. 

Sherlock entrò con la sua solita andatura svelta e sinuosa. Accortosi che lui lo stava fissando, alzò un sopracciglio e disse: “Allora sei in casa.”

John deglutì a fatica.

“Sì.” Si congratulò mentalmente con sé stesso perché la sua voce non era tremata.

Sherlock sorrise. Era la cosa meno simile a un sorriso che John avesse mai visto.

“Perché non hai risposto al biglietto di Stamford? Mi ha infastidito con la sua insistenza per tutto il pomeriggio. A stento riuscivo a concentrarmi” disse dandogli le spalle e mettendosi a frugare sul tavolo della colazione.

John vide con terrore che si stava rimettendo i guanti con estrema lentezza.

“Io… Devo essermene dimenticato.”

Sherlock emise un verso sarcastico.

“Questo l’avevo immaginato. Mi perdonerai se mi sono preso la libertà di agire alle tue spalle” disse rivolgendogli uno sguardo gelido, “e accettare l’invito.”

John si sentì impallidire.

“Io-” balbettò.

Sherlock riaprì la porta con più violenza del solito e si mise a fissarlo dall’uscio.

“Siamo in ritardo. E’ il caso di sbrigarsi” disse con il tono di chi non accettava repliche.

John, stordito dal suo comportamento, non riuscì a far altro che annuire e alzarsi per infilare il soprabito.

 

*

John passò il concerto a stringere nervosamente il programma fra le mani, sentendo una vaga nausea cominciare a invaderlo tutto.

Accanto a lui, distinto ed elegantissimo nel suo completo nero, Sherlock teneva lo sguardo fisso sull’orchestra, immobile come una statua.

 

*

 

Rientrarono a casa molto tardi.

John si sentiva massacrato dalla tensione ed era sul punto di mettersi ad urlare se non fosse successo qualcosa. Sherlock, impassibile, appese il proprio cappotto al muro e si voltò per considerarlo con uno sguardo vagamente scocciato, come se John con la sua stupidità gli avesse accidentalmente sciupato uno dei suoi esperimenti.

“Immagino sia il caso di discutere la faccenda” disse con voce priva di inflessione.

John quasi sospirò di sollievo. 

Finalmente. Quello stillicidio era durato fin troppo.

Lo seguì in soggiorno, osservandolo imbracciare il violino e pizzicare distrattamente qualche corda.

Ora che la fine era cominciata si sentiva stranamente calmo, padrone di sé. Come, con suo grande sollievo, sembrava esserlo lui.

“Mi dispiace che tu l’abbia scoperto in questo modo.”

“Non dirlo se non lo pensi” ribatté aspro Sherlock.

John prese un lungo respiro e si massaggiò le tempie.

“Mi… dispiace. Temo che non abbia mai funzionato, sin dall’inizio.” Fissò le sue scapole prominenti. “Non penso che siamo adatti l’uno per l’altro.”

Sherlock ricavò una nota dissonante dal violino.

“Acuta osservazione, John.”

Nel sentire la sua voce tremare un poco John avvertì il morso acuto del senso di colpa, ma decise di ignorarlo. Non era il momento giusto per farsi prendere dalla compassione.

“Non avanzerò nessuna pretesa sul tuo patrimonio. Sarà come non essersi mai sposati.”

Sherlock rise senza allegria.

“Era la signora Morstan nella nostra camera da letto oggi pomeriggio, vero? La moglie del deputato Morstan.” Si voltò per rivolgergli uno sguardo vagamente disgustato. “Così stupida da venire qui con l’autista di suo marito e dirgli di aspettare all’angolo. Ho riconosciuto subito quel tipo pomposo di automobile. E’ la stessa con cui mio fratello Mycroft si fa scarrozzare in giro.”

John strinse le dita a pugno.

“Gradirei che non parlassi così di lei” disse tentando di mantenere la calma. “Capisco che tu sia arrabbiato, ne hai tutte le ragioni, ma-”

“Immagino che tu intenda sposarla” lo interruppe bruscamente Sherlock. Il suo sguardo era glaciale.

John si sforzò di guardarlo negli occhi.

“Sì” disse. “La amo” aggiunse poi stupidamente, come se ci fosse bisogno di spiegare il perchè.

“Ammirevole” disse Sherlock. La sua voce grondava disprezzo. “Pare che dopotutto tu sia un uomo d’onore, John.”

John a questo non seppe cosa rispondere.

“Mi dispiace” disse, cercando le parole adatte. “Sei… un uomo buono. Non avrei mai voluto farti del male. Ho sbagliato ad accettare di sposarti in primo luogo e… La colpa è mia. Solo mia” concluse in fretta in tono sincero. “Mi dispiace. Non riesco a dire quanto mi dispiace.”

Sherlock lo considerò a lungo con i suoi pallidi occhi azzuri senza dare mostra di nessun tipo di emozione. John, sotto quell’analisi impietosa e sterile, ebbe voglia di scavare un buco in terra e seppellirsi là dentro.

“Accetto il divorzio solo se avrò la prova irrevocabile che anche la signora Morstan intende divorziare e sposarti” disse infine.

John non credette alle proprie orecchie. 

“Sherlock-” cominciò, commosso.

Ma lui stava giù uscendo dal salotto.

“Mi hai già rovinato il più bel concerto di Brahms a cui io abbia mai assistito. Risparmiami almeno la tua gioia.”

John lo osservò salire al piano di sopra con la gola chiusa per l’emozione. Dopodiché, dopo qualche secondo passato a fissare il fantasma di Sherlock che spariva dalla sua vista, corse alla porta di ingresso e uscì in strada più veloce che poté.

 

*

 

Anche se sapeva che era una pazzia presentarsi a casa sua a quell’ora di notte, andò da Mary.

Per fortuna, almeno, suo marito era via in Germania per un incontro diplomatico.

Stava discutendo sulla porta con una delle cameriere che non lo voleva lasciare entrare quando Mary scese le scale in vestaglia.

“Che cos’è tutto questo trambusto, Kate?”

La cameriera gli lanciò uno sguardo colmo di disapprovazione.

“Il dottor Watson insiste per vederla, signora. Io gli ho detto che lei chiude le visite alle dieci ma-”

Mary lo riconobbe e impallidì.

“Va tutto bene, cara” disse con voce un po’ scossa. “Ho chiamato io il dottor Watson. Una delle mie solite emicranie, sai.” Si poggiò una mano sulla fronte con aria affranta. “Non mi fanno dormire. E’ un incubo.”

La ragazza sembrava ancora sospettosa ma non poté far altro che annuire.

“Come dice lei, signora.”

Mary gli sorrise con la migliore delle sue espressioni da consumata padrona di casa.

“Venga, venga, dottor Watson. E’ stato un angelo a venire anche se l’ho chiamata così tardi. Andiamo nel mio salottino.”

Salirono le scale in silenzio. Non appena Mary si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle si voltò verso di lui e sibilò, infuriata: “Sei uscito di senno, forse? Venire qui, a casa mia, a mezzanotte passata? Ringrazia Dio che Albert non c’è!”

John si sedette su una delle poltrone e prese un lungo respiro.

“Ho parlato con Sherlock” disse.

Mary, che era rimasta in piedi ed era struccata e adorabilmente insonnolita, incrociò le braccia sul petto.

“Dunque?” lo incalzò.

“Ha detto di sì.”

“Sì a cosa?”

“Sì al divorzio.”

Mary assunse un’espressione sbalordita. Si voltò di tre quarti, appoggiandosi al caminetto con una mano.

“E’ stato incredibilmente ragionevole” proseguì John in tono euforico. “Nessuna scenata né niente. Straordinario che tipo d’uomo sia.”

Mary si lasciò sfuggire una risatina acida.

“Straordinario? Suo marito gli mette le corna e lui non fa una piega?” Gli lanciò uno sguardo sprezzante. “A me sembra che non abbia polso nemmeno per sollevare una tazzina da caffè.”

John aggrottò le sopracciglia. La guardò meglio: il suo viso era paonazzo, ansioso, e la sigaretta le tremava fra le dita. Non sembrava per nulla felice della notizia.

“Perché stai reagendo in questo modo?” chiese, alzandosi in piedi e sfiorandole le braccia con il dorso delle mani. Le sorrise entusiasta. “Non hai capito quello che ho detto? Siamo liberi!”

Mary gli tirò uno schiaffetto sulla mano e si allontanò di scatto, infastidita.

“No, John, sei tu che non capisci” disse scuotendo la testa. “Divorzio? Chi aveva mai parlato di divorzio? Dio, che gran pasticcio.” Si prese la testa fra le mani.

John la guardò con aria confusa.

“Mary-” tentò, incredulo.

“Ma non ti è venuto in mente di negare tutto?” sbottò lei, gesticolando con la mano che reggeva la sigaretta. “Magari se la beveva. Potevamo continuare come prima tenendoci le nostre belle case, la nostra vita-”

“Io la detesto la mia vita!” urlò John, fuori di sé. “ _Tu_ sei l’unica cosa bella della mia vita! Come puoi dirmi di stare zitto e accettare questo disgustoso compromesso, questa… questa recita continua?”

Mary lo guardò come avrebbe guardato un bambino frignante che le faceva un po’ pena. Non c’era nessun amore nei suoi occhi, nessun sentimento.

“Usa la testa, John. Che cosa pensavi di fare? Sei un dottorino senza alcuna prospettiva di salire di grado e io devo tutto quello che ho ai soldi di mio marito.” Gli sfiorò una guancia con aria quasi materna, condiscendente. “Mi piaci tanto, John, ma da qui a-”

John sentì la nausea invaderlo.

“Tu non mi ami” sussurrò guardandola nello spaesamento più completo, come se gli fosse diventata d’improvviso estranea.

Mary sbuffò.

“Andiamo, John. Non essere puerile. Qui non si tratta di amarsi o meno.”

John deglutì a fatica. Si sentiva la bocca impastata e la gola come piena di sabbia. Le mani gli tremavano.

“Ho… Ho mandato a monte il mio matrimonio per te” cominciò con voce forzatamente quieta. “Perché pensavo che saremmo potuti stare insieme.”

“Ma che bisogno c’era? Così come facevamo era perfetto!” Mary scosse di nuovo la testa come se fosse alle prese con una persona particolarmente ottusa. “Ci ritagliavamo il nostro tempo e poi, sì, tornavamo a casa e dovevamo stringere i denti per evitare di urlare dalla noia. Niente di nuovo, John, fanno tutti così. Si chiama matrimonio.”

John sentì la testa girargli e si risiedette. Gli sembrava che se il suo mondo si fosse capovolto all’improvviso, con un movimento di incredibile violenza.

Mary si accese un’altra sigaretta e continuò a parlare.

“Vedrai che Sherlock ti riaccoglierà. E’ pazzo di te. L’hai detto tu, no? Anche Albert è completamente ai miei piedi. Certo, non mi tocca più da mesi, ma comunque… Alla fin fine è sopportabile.”

“Non è umano” ribatté John con una voce così tremula che non la riconobbe come propria. “Quello che stai descrivendo è…è orrendo.”

Mary gli carezzò una guancia con la mano smaltata di rosso acceso. John voltò la testa.

“Per questo ci si trova un amante, caro.”

 

*

 

Tornò a Baker Street perché non aveva nessun altro posto dove andare.

Si sentiva completamente svuotato, perso, confuso. La disperazione gli appesantiva le gambe gli rendeva quasi impossibile camminare. Non riusciva a credere di essere stato così stupido.

Aprì la porta di casa come in trance. Riuscì all’ultimo a soffocare un grido quando, accesa la luce, scorse Sherlock in poltrona, le punte delle dita riunite sotto al mento. 

Erano le tre del mattino. Era assolutamente certo che stesse dormendo. In quel momento, distrutto, tradito e con l’orgoglio calpestato, non aveva le forze nemmeno per sostenere il suo sguardo.

La testa incassata fra le spalle, camminò nervosamente in direzione delle scale.

“Credevo saresti stato più contento.”

Al suono di quelle parole John si fermò con un piede sul primo gradino. La nausea tornò a invaderlo a ondate, unita a una rabbia così feroce che lo spaventò. Si voltò a guardarlo, il sangue che gli pulsava impazzito nelle tempie, la vista sfocata. 

Il suo viso era una maschera fredda e calcolatrice.

“Tu lo sapevi” esalò.

Sherlock ghignò ma non c’era alcuna soddisfazione nei suoi occhi.

“Ovvio” disse semplicemente.

John strinse i pugni.

“Tu lo sapevi che non mi avrebbe mai sposato.”

“Di nuovo, John, era ovvio.”

“Lo sapevi e mi hai fatto andare lì per essere umiliato!” urlò John, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo.

Sherlock non fece una piega.

“Ti sei umiliato da solo. Avresti dovuto prevederlo” disse gelido.

John rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Ma certo. D’altronde, sapevi anche che _io_ non ti amavo. E nonostante questo piccolo, irrilevante particolare, mi hai sposato lo stesso” gli sputò contro, furioso. “Quale mostro fa una cosa del genere? Eh? Guardati, seduto lì in poltrona come se tutto questo fosse ridicolo e meschino ai tuoi occhi, come se io non ti avessi tradito per settimane, come se la cosa non ti riguardasse...” Gli lanciò uno sguardo schifato. “Come fai a non provare nulla, come-”

“Al contrario” lo interruppe calmo Sherlock, “provare qualcosa per te è stato il mio più grande errore fin dall’inizio.”

John si irrigidì come se qualcosa di molto pesante l’avesse appena colpito in pieno volto.

Sherlock sorrise, un sorriso amaro, ed appoggiò le mani sui braccioli della poltrona.

“Sapevo chi eri quando ti ho chiesto di sposarmi. Sapevo che eri superficiale, comune, perso dietro a cose di nessuna importanza. Eppure ti amavo.”

John inspirò bruscamente. Non gliel’aveva mai sentito dire. Sapeva che era così, ma non credeva che Sherlock l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

“Non credevo che una cosa del genere fosse possibile” proseguì l’altro abbassando la voce, come se stesse parlando fra sé e sé, e non a lui. “Mi consideravo al di sopra di certe… Debolezze. Ma da quella prima visita nel tuo studio, dalla prima volta in cui mi hai toccato, ho capito che avrei voluto averti vicino ogni giorno. Così ho fatto la mia mossa.”

John chiuse gli occhi e prese un grande respiro. Quando li riaprì, Sherlock era un po’ sfocato. Si toccò le guance: erano bagnate. 

Ebbe voglia di scappare. Non intendeva ascoltare una parola di più. Era tutto così ingiusto, così crudele quello che avevano fatto l’uno all’altro.

“Sapevi che non ti ricambiavo” sussurrò infine. Sherlock affondò le unghie nei braccioli della poltrona, ma a parte questo, rimase immobile come se fosse stato fatto di pietra. I suoi occhi erano duri, asciutti, senza un guizzo di qualsivoglia emozione. “Sapevi che… Che non provavo lo stesso. Perché ti sei inflitto questa tortura?” chiese con voce implorante. 

Voleva davvero capire, voleva sforzarsi di comprendere, perché altrimenti sarebbero stati davvero solo due stupidi che erano andati incontro alla distruzione ad occhi aperti e che si erano seviziati a vicenda per nulla.

Sherlock si fece pallido, quasi bianco, ma la sua voce rimase ferma.

“Non credo che nessuno potrà mai amarmi” disse. “Non sono esattamente “amabile”. Come ti ho già detto, mi bastava averti vicino.”

E John, pur infelice e confuso e angosciato, avrebbe voluto dirgli: “No, no, non dire così, _io_ non ti amo, io, e questo non significa che non ti potrà mai amare nessuno, solo che _io_ non potrò mai farlo” – ma si erano fatti troppo del male, e capì che quelle parole sarebbero risultate pietose, terribilmente offensive per un uomo orgoglioso come lui. Così non disse nulla.

“Mi dispiace” disse, la voce rotta. “Domani mattina me ne andrò. Non mi vedrai mai più, te lo prometto.”

“Non credo proprio.”

John rialzò lo sguardo su di lui. I suoi occhi avevano assunto un’aria minacciosa.

“Cosa?” chiese, incredulo.

“Non ricordi quello che ti ho detto? Ti avrei concesso il divorzio se, e solo se, la tua Mary Morstan avesse acconsentito a divorziare a sua volta. Non è andata così, mi pare di capire.” Si alzò dalla poltrona e imbracciò il violino, dandogli le spalle. “Tu resti qui.”

John avanzò di un passo.

“Non puoi parlare seriamente” cominciò, sentendosi reinvadere dal panico. “Come puoi chiedermi questo dopo tutto quello che è successo? Dopo le cose che ci siamo detti stasera?”

“Posso e lo farò” fu la secca risposta. 

John tacque. Sentì l’impulso, quasi irrefrenabile, di vomitare. 

Non poteva essere vero. Era fuori da ogni logica umana.

“Sherlock” tentò con voce ragionevole, “ti prego-”

“Mi hai sentito.” Pizzicò una corda. “Non intendo ripetermi.”

John perse il controllo.

“Cosa devo fare per fartelo capire? Non ti amo. Non ti ho mai amato!” urlò.

Attese una replica che non venne. Sherlock stava guardando fuori dalla finestra con aria distante, come se a malapena lo stesse ascoltando. 

John emise un verso esasperato.

“Ho accettato di sposarti solo perché la mia famiglia mi faceva pressioni. Ogni giorno accanto a te è stato una costrizione. Il tuo atteggiamento freddo e presuntuoso mi irrita, mi spaventa, e ogni volta che mi tocchi prego Dio che finisca al più presto. E’ questo l’uomo che vuoi vicino? Pensaci, Sherlock.” Sorrise, crudele. “Quanto passerà prima che io finisca nel letto di un’altra persona?”

Sherlock si mosse con una velocità che John non gli avrebbe mai attribuito. In un secondo aveva poggiato il violino e l’aveva preso per il colletto del cappotto che aveva ancora indosso, gli occhi furenti, pallido e stravolto per la rabbia.

“Ti sfido a mancarmi ancora di rispetto, John” disse strattonandolo con violenza. “Ti sfido.”

John non tentò nemmeno di divincolarsi. Era terrorizzato. C’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, qualcosa di indescrivibile, disumano, che per un momento gli ricordò una bestia ferita, folle di dolore e assetata di sangue.

“Sei pazzo” sussurrò sul suo viso. “Mio Dio, sei pazzo” ripetè con voce acuta.

Sherlock lo lasciò bruscamente andare.

“Questo pazzo l’hai sposato” disse. “Impara a vivere con le conseguenze delle tue azioni.”

“Ti odio” sibilò John scuotendo la testa, fuori di sè. “Ti odio!” ripetè urlando.

Sherlock rise sprezzante.

“Oh, anch’io, John. Anch’io. Mi hai fatto sentire uno stupido sin da quando mi hai toccato la mano, quel primo giorno.” Gli rivolse uno sguardo talmente furioso che John rabbrividì. “Dio solo sa che non c’è niente che io detesti di più che sentirmi stupido.”

 

*

 

John si chiuse nella loro camera da letto e non ne venne fuori per una settimana.

Non riusciva a trovare nessun valido motivo per uscire e continuare a vivere. Era ancora innamorato di Mary, pur con tutto quello che lei gli aveva detto, e nonostante si odiasse per questo, persisteva nello sperare che lei avrebbe cambiato idea e che si sarebbe presentata alla sua porta con uno dei suoi sorrisi incantevoli e la promessa che avrebbe lasciato suo marito.

Cosa che non successe, ovviamente. I giorni passavano lenti e insopportabili, vuoti, privi di senso.

John si trascinava fuori dal letto la mattina per andare in bagno e poi passava il resto del tempo raggomitolato in vestaglia sulla poltrona, a fissare fuori dalla finestra e a desiderare di essere morto.

Il solo pensiero di Sherlock (che per fortuna non aveva osato imporgli la sua presenza e passava le notti fuori, o sul divano) lo faceva rabbrividire. Non credeva di aver mai provato più disgusto, più cieco rancore verso una sola persona in tutta la sua vita. Lo sentiva andare su e giù per le scale e sbattere le porte e i suoi denti digrignavano fra loro istintivamente. 

L’unica cosa che lo rallegrava era il pensiero che lui stesse, forse, peggio di lui.

 

*

 

“Avete avuto un piccolo screzio, non è vero?” disse la signora Hudson con un sorriso materno, poggiandogli il vassoio della colazione sul comodino.

John masticò lentamente la sua fetta di pane tostato e la guardò con occhi indifferenti.

“Mmmh” disse, solo perché non voleva essere scortese con quella gentile signora cui, durante la sua permanenza lì, si era affezionato suo malgrado.

Lei gli versò il tè.

“Oh, Sherlock è un uomo difficile, questo nessuno può negarlo” disse con aria compunta.

John fu sul punto di urlare e dirle che non era solo difficile, no, era un vero mostro. Mandò invece giù una lunga sorsata di spremuta d’arancia.

La signora Hudson lo guardò con aria pensierosa.

“John…” cominciò, titubante. “Posso chiamarla John?” domandò poi carezzevole.

“Ma certo, signora Hudson.” Le rivolse un breve, stanco sorriso.

Lei si sedette sul letto e sospirò.

“Conosco Sherlock e suo fratello da quando sono nati” cominciò, giocherellando con la collana di perle che portava al collo. “Mi creda, so quanto possano risultare… abrasivi, entrambi. Quasi come se volessero tenere a distanza l’intero genere umano.” Sospirò nuovamente, con un certo sussiego. “E’ il modo in cui sono stati cresciuti.”

John fece una smorfia. Non voleva sapere nulla dell’infanzia e dell’adolescenza di Sherlock; non voleva sapere niente di lui. Voleva solo liberarsene, vederlo sparire dalla faccia della terra. Ma non aveva cuore di addolorare la vecchia signora, così si tirò la coperta sulle ginocchia e si rassegnò ad ascoltare.

“Sherlock è stato talmente viziato, e allo stesso tempo talmente trascurato, da non concepire nemmeno l’idea di condividere nulla con nessuno. Tantomeno quello che prova. Ma si deve ricordare di una cosa, John, e può starne sicuro, visto che glielo dice una persona che l’ha visto nascere.” Lo fissò negli occhi con intensità, come se volesse essere certa che lui la ascoltasse, che il messaggio venisse recepito. “Sherlock è… incredibilmente felice di averla trovata. E’ probabile che non sarà mai in grado di dirglielo, così ho pensato di dirglielo io. Lei, al contrario, mi sembra un uomo bisognoso di sentirsi dire certe cose, come è giusto che sia.” Gli sorrise e fece vagare lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra con aria sognante. “Non può immaginare quanto sia cambiato. Oh, è quasi impercettibile per chi non lo conosce intimamente, ma ha un’altra energia nei passi, un entusiasmo tutto nuovo nel fare le cose…” 

Rise piano, una luce tenera e affettuosa negli occhi. John distolse lo sguardo e sorrise meccanicamente per non darle un dispiacere. Sentiva la nausea ricominciare a montare nel suo corpo.

“E’… commovente la cura che ha nei suoi confronti, signora Hudson” disse infine in tono forzato.

“Non le sto dicendo di fargli passare tutto” ribattè lei energicamente. “Al contrario. Lo metta in riga, se può. Dio solo sa quanto ne ha bisogno. Quello che intendo è…” Si interruppe, cercando le parole giuste. “C’è molto di più di Sherlock, molto di sorprendente e prezioso e delicato, oltre quella sua corazza dura e spinosa. Nei momenti in cui le sembra di sentirlo irraggiungibile se lo ricordi, questo. E’ un uomo di scienza e nel cercare di capire quello che gli sfugge va per tentativi. Spesso disastrosi.” Gli fece l’occhiolino. “Oh, è uno stupido testardo, a volte. Ma sa dimostrare una devozione incredibile nei confronti di chi ama. E mi creda, John, non ha mai amato nessuno come ama lei.”

John chiuse gli occhi.

“Mi spiace, signora Hudson, è da un po’ di giorni che non mi sento affatto bene” gracchiò, sentendo un attacco di panico chiudergli la gola. “Vorrei riposare. Mi scusi.”

Lei si alzò subito, stupita e un po’ preoccupata.

“Ma certo, caro, certo. Dorma e si riposi. In serata le porterò una tisana per rilassarla.”

Non appena sentì la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle, John si piantò le dita nelle tempie fino a farsi male e singhiozzò silenziosamente, raggomitolato su sé stesso, la faccia premuta sulle ginocchia.

 

*

 

La mattina del sesto giorno sentì bussare alla porta.

“Avanti” disse, ancora a letto, girandosi sulla schiena e aspettandosi di vedere entrare la signora Hudson con la colazione.

Quando sull’uscio spuntò invece la figura famigliare e detestata di Sherlock si sentì inorridire fin dentro le ossa.

“Vattene” sussurrò, la voce tremante di disgusto.

Sherlock fece una smorfia e si spostò di lato. John emise un verso di stupore nel vedere la persona che gli era nascosta dietro.

“John” esalò Harry, il viso una maschera di preoccupazione, lanciandosi verso di lui.

John si mise a sedere e ricambiò il suo abbraccio con frenetico sollievo, stringendola fino a farsi dolere le braccia.

Oltre la sua spalla vide che Sherlock li stava guardando. Per un momento gli parve di scorgere l’ombra di un’esitazione colpevole nel suo sguardo freddo. 

Ma poi lui uscì, socchiudendo la porta, e John affondò il viso nel collo di sua sorella.

 

*

 

“Non riesco a crederci” mormorò Harry, orripilata. “Mio Dio, John, è terribile.”

John si strofinò gli occhi. Si sentiva esausto e debolissimo. Sfogarsi con Harry l’aveva aiutato a togliersi parte di quel peso dal petto, ma la realtà rimaneva quella di prima, e a quello non c’era pianto che ponesse rimedio.

“Non avrei mai creduto che fosse capace di una cosa del genere” continuò sua sorella con voce colma di disprezzo. “Non mi è mai piaciuto, lo sai, ma da qui a immaginare che nascondesse questo lato disumano…”

“Non so cosa fare, Harry” sussurrò John, deglutendo a fatica. “Sono io l’adultero. Sherlock mi può rovinare, mi può togliere tutto. Mi odia.” Chiuse gli occhi e prese un lungo respiro, sentendo un brivido gelido lungo la schiena al ricordo del loro scontro. “Tu non l’hai visto quando mi ha aggredito. I suoi occhi, la sua bocca… Non so di che cosa è capace. E non voglio nemmeno scoprirlo.”

Harry lo strinse nuovamente a sé con aria angosciata.

“Non devi fare nulla, John. Non voglio che tu rischi di farlo arrabbiare ancora. E’ un uomo pericoloso, questo l’abbiamo capito.” Gli baciò una tempia e vi poggiò il mento. “Non ti resta che aspettare che torni in sé. Questa situazione non può durare per sempre, lo dovrà capire anche lui.”

John sospirò. Si sentiva la testa attraversata da impietosi spilli di dolore.

“Non devi dirlo a mamma e papà. Mi hai capito?” Si scostò da lei e la guardò negli occhi. “Nessuno deve sapere niente, né di Mary né di Sherlock.”

Lei sembrò protestare, ma infine annuì.

“Come vuoi tu, John.”

Lui le sorrise debolmente.

“Grazie.” 

La guardò meglio. Anche il suo viso era pallido e tirato, e aveva un’aria deperita, spenta. 

“Ma tu come stai, Harry?” domandò con apprensione.

Lei rise senza allegria e si sistemò nervosamente il vestito sulle gambe.

“Maledetto matrimonio.” Tirò su col naso, gli occhi un po’ lucidi. “Provoca solo disastri. Scommetto che è stato inventato apposta per far morire l’amore.”

John ripensò contro la propria volontà allo sguardo di Sherlock nel momento in cui lui gli aveva detto: “Eppure ti amavo.”

Fu il suo turno di abbracciarla.

“Non perdere la speranza, Harry. Per quanto possa essere difficile vivere insieme ogni giorno, tu e Clara tenete l’una all’altra.” Le sfiorò una guancia con una carezza. “E’ questa la cosa più importante.”

Lei abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa.

“Finisce sempre che mi consoli tu, John, anche quando sei quello che ne avrebbe più bisogno. Sono proprio buona a nulla.”

“Sssh” le sussurrò John all’orecchio, stringendola più vicino a sé. “Siamo due bei disastri entrambi. Non ti prendere sempre tutta l’attenzione.” Risero faticosamente, l’uno con il mento sulla spalla dell’altra. 

Rimasero abbracciati finché non venne l’ora di pranzo. Harry se ne andò dandogli un ultimo bacio in fronte e la promessa che si sarebbero sentiti ogni giorno, e che le cose, sicuramente, sarebbe migliorate, perché peggio di così non potevano andare.

 

*

 

Il decimo giorno subentrò l’apatia.

John non sapeva se si sentisse più disperato o più impotente. Le circostanze in cui si trovava avevano assunto una patina grigia che le rendeva distanti, incerte, paradossali. Non sapeva se si trovasse in un incubo o nella realtà; soprattutto, non sapeva quale delle due possibilità fosse la peggiore.

La mattina sentì con vaga indifferenza Sherlock uscire di buon’ora. Come in trance, si vestì e scese al piano di sotto.

Non seppe dire come passò le ore successive. Sentiva di aver perso la presa sui propri pensieri.

Dopo che la signora Hudson lo ebbe costretto a pranzare, si addormentò e sognò Mary. 

Era nuda, seduta sulle ginocchia di suo marito, intenta a giocherellare con il colletto della sua camicia.

“Alla fin fine è sopportabile” disse con una risatina. “Non pensi anche tu, Sherlock?”

John, terrorizzato, si voltò. Sherlock lo stava fissando dalla sua poltrona, le dita congiunte sotto al mento.

“Fastidioso ma sopportabile” disse. Si battè le sue grandi mani sulle ginocchia. “Vieni qui, John.”

John abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio corpo. I suoi vestiti erano scomparsi e la sua pelle non era la sua, ma quella di un vecchio, coperta di rughe e vesciche purulente.

Urlò.

“John!”

Si svegliò di soprassalto. Era steso sul divano, ansimante, fradicio di sudore. Sherlock aveva una mano sulla sua spalla e lo guardava accigliato.

“Dio” esalò John mettendosi a sedere. Sherlock ritirò il braccio e si allontanò di un passo. 

John si prese la testa fra le mani.

“Per favore, basta” mormorò con voce rotta. “Basta.”

Percepì gli impietosi occhi azzurri di Sherlock trafiggergli la nuca. Rilasciò un respiro tremante, tentando di calmarsi.

“Vestiti e vieni con me” lo sentì dire in tono brusco.

Sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Teneva la mascella serrata e la sua espressione era tornata implacabile.

John ricordò quello che gli aveva detto Harry e obbedì. Non sentiva di aver più nulla da perdere.

 

*

 

Camminarono in completo silenzio per una ventina di minuti, allontanandosi sempre di più dal centro di Londra. Le case a poco a poco si fecero brutte, costruite e tenute su alla bell’e meglio, sporche, dall’aria malsana. I passanti si diradarono sempre più e dopo mezz’ora sbucarono in un vicolo semi-deserto dall’aspetto sudicio e pericoloso.

“Dove stiamo andando?” trovò infine il coraggio di chiedere John, guardando con ansia le contrattazioni fra un uomo enorme con i denti marci e una prostituta giovanissima, che doveva avere al massimo quindici anni.

Sherlock gli lanciò un’occhiata indifferente.

“Tra poco lo scoprirai” tagliò corto.

John deglutì e allungò il passo per stargli dietro. 

In fondo al vicolo si vedeva l’insegna scrostata di quella che, a giudicare dagli schiamazzi osceni che provenivano dall’interno, doveva essere una casa di appuntamenti. John vide che Sherlock si dirigeva proprio lì e si fermò di colpo.

“Che cosa- Non vorrai davvero entrare là dentro?”

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui con un ghigno.

“Non intendo approfittarmi dei servizi offerti, John, se è questo che stai insinuando.”

John stava per mandarlo al diavolo e tornare indietro, ma capì che rimanere da solo in quella zona si sarebbe potuto rivelare fatale. I clienti del bordello li guardavano con l’occhio clinico e malevolo di chi stesse soppesando l’esatto prezzo di ogni cosa potessero avere addosso. Gli parve persino di vedere lo scintillio di una lama.

A malincuore lo seguì all’interno.

*

 

Il posto era uno stanzone dal soffitto bassissimo e male illuminato, con i muri incrostati di fumo e macchie di umidità.

Attorno ai pochi tavolacci di legno erano stipati una ventina di uomini che tenevano sulle ginocchia donne sommariamente vestite e ragazzi imberbi. Tutti bevevano e ridevano sguaiatamente, passandosi quelle che John riconobbe come pipe da oppio. Ovunque regnava un frastuono assordante e una puzza di chiuso mista all’odore acidulo di birra di pessima qualità.

John si sentì sudare freddo. Un nodo d’ansia gli strinse la gola. In che trappola si erano cacciati?

Sherlock, davanti a lui, sembrava al contrario completamente a proprio agio, avanzando sinuosamente nella calca, ignorando i fischi e i richiami osceni che venivano loro gridati. 

Arrivato al bancone sorrise con aria disinvolta all’uomo coperto di tatuaggi che gli stava dietro.

“Spero di non essere in anticipo” disse garbatamente, come se stesse parlando con un laureando di Cambridge.

L’uomo alzò lo sguardo dai bicchieri sudici che stava riempiendo di un vino dall’odore penetrante e sorrise a sua volta. John fu certo di aver riconosciuto la sigla di almeno tre diverse prigioni fra i suoi tatuaggi, di cui una, se non andava errato, situata a Taiwan.

“Ah, Holmes.” Indicò con un cenno della testa la tenda incrostata di macchie che gli stava alle spalle. “Sei fortunato, Milverton non c’è ancora. Sai quanto detesti aspettare.”

“Perfetto.” Con un ultimo ghigno complice, Sherlock aggirò il bancone e sollevò con una delle sue grandi mani la tenda tarmata. 

“Dentro, John.”

John obbedì, inquieto e confuso.

Entrò in una stanzetta poco più grande di un guardaroba, illuminata da un’unica lampada a olio.

Si sederono al tavolo malconcio che occupava tutto lo spazio. Sherlock si tolse i guanti con imperturbabile flemma.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, John esplose.

“Dove mi hai portato? Dio, sei persino più pazzo di quanto pensassi” sibilò con il viso pallido e sudato per l’agitazione. Si sentiva il sangue pulsare frenetico nelle vene e le mani bagnate. “Ci potremmo ritrovare con un proiettile in corpo da un momento all’altro!”

“No” rispose Sherlock, trascinando pigramente la O finale. “Più probabile che ci taglino la gola. E’ più facile sbarazzarsi di un coltello che di una pistola.”

John lo guardò sbigottito. Sembrava perfettamente serio.

“Cosa ci facciamo qui?” ripetè con rabbia a malapena controllata. “Cosa ci facciamo in un bordello –un _bordello_ , Sherlock?”

Si udirono dalle voci da dietro la tenda. Sherlock gli fece cenno di tacere.

 

*

 

Entrarono tre uomini. Il primo era ben vestito, sebbene in modo volgare, con una faccia gonfia e paonazza e i capelli che puzzavano di trementina. Gli altri due sembravano essere la sua scorta, ed erano enormi, dai lineamenti rozzi e le spalle possenti.

Sherlock finse un sorriso deliziato – John si meravigliò di essere riuscito a notarlo, che stesse fingendo, perché era quasi impercettibile - e si alzò in piedi.

“Charles” disse, porgendogli una mano che l’altro strinse con un grugnito di approvazione. “E’ un piacere rivederti.”

“Vedere me o quello che mi hai chiesto di portarti?” chiese l’altro con voce insinuante, sgradevolmente acuta. Si sedette di fronte a loro, occupando l’ultima sedia rimasta libera. 

Gli altri due uomini arretrarono di un passo e aprirono i cappotti.

John strinse il tavolo fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche. Erano armati.

“Entrambi, Charles, entrambi, che domande” sentì rispondere Sherlock dopo una delle sue risate profonde e vibranti. “Posso presentarti mio marito?”

John strinse a sua volta quell’enorme mano sudata e grassoccia e mormorò nervosamente il proprio nome.

Gli occhietti porcini dell’uomo scintillarono di curiosità.

“Ah, allora è lui” disse mantenendo il contatto visivo più a lungo di quanto John avrebbe voluto. “Mi era sembrato di leggere l’annuncio del tuo matrimonio sui giornali, Sherlock. Bravo, bravo, mi piace.” Ridacchiò maliziosamente, in un modo che fece correre brividi lungo la schiena di John. “Presumo che sia per lui che mi hai chiesto di portare il doppio della tua solita dose.”

John tentò di nascondere la scioccata sorpresa che doveva essersi dipinta sul suo viso. Sudando freddo, si voltò a guardare Sherlock, che rise nuovamente con aria un po’ frivola.

“Non ti si può nascondere niente, Charles.”

“Ti farò un prezzo di favore.”

“Oh, che gentile da parte tua.” Il tono di Sherlock trasudava falsa, commossa gratitudine.

John si sentiva intrappolato in un disgustoso, grottesco incubo. Il modo in cui Milverton guardava Sherlock, gli occhi morbosamente fissi sull’incavo alla base del suo collo che la camicia lasciava scoperto, gli fece montare una nausea incontrollabile in corpo. 

“Molto bene” disse infine. “Troverò a… John, giusto?... Sì, troverò a John uno dei nostri migliori ragazzi – o ragazze, quello che preferisce - e poi ci occuperemo di saldare il tuo conto, Sherlock.”

John strinse i pugni fino ad affondarsi le unghie nella carne. Una rabbia incomprensibile, dalla provenienza incerta, lo scosse fin dentro le ossa. Non avrebbe partecipato a quell’orrore, né tantomeno l’avrebbe fatto Sherlock. Per quanto lo odiasse non poteva permettere quel rivoltante baratto. 

Era talmente furioso e disgustato che si accorse della mano che Sherlock aveva fatto scivolare sul suo ginocchio solo dopo qualche secondo.

“Va tutto bene, John” disse mellifluo. John sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso: dietro a un’accurata maschera di nonchalance, i suoi occhi brillavano intensi e penetranti. John riconobbe quello sguardo freddo, calcolatore e stranamente famigliare, rassicurante. 

Rilassò i muscoli e raddrizzò la schiena.

La recita di Sherlock doveva essere finalizzata a qualcosa che lui non sapeva. La cosa più sicura da fare era reggergli il gioco e sperare di uscire vivi di là.

Milverton ridacchiò.

“Prima volta?”

John si sforzò di sorridere.

“Si tratta solo di prenderci l’abitudine.”

Milverton gli lanciò un’occhiata di approvazione.

“Mi piace, Sherlock, te l’ho già detto?” disse con lasciva lentezza, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

“Sì, Charles. Me l’hai già detto.” John notò che la sua voce suonava più dura, quasi irritata, sebbene rimanesse sempre carezzevole. Lo vide lanciare uno sguardo all’orologio che portava al polso e sospirare. “Mi duole deluderti, ma temo che questa volta sarò costretto a pagare in forma più… convenzionale. Il tempo stringe.”

Il sorriso di Milverton si gelò sulle sue labbra.

“Cosa intendi, Sherlock?”

“Io e John abbiamo un appuntamento fra…” Si morse un labbro. “Approssimativamente quattro minuti.” Gli rivolse un sorriso dispiaciuto. “Capirai che dobbiamo fare in fretta.”

“Io credo che abbiate tutto il tempo del mondo, invece” rispose l’altro in tono leggero facendo un cenno con il capo.

Uno degli uomini alle sue spalle si mosse velocemente e, prima che John potesse fare qualunque cosa, una delle sue mani era stata immobilizzata sul tavolo da una stretta d’acciaio. Stava per divincolarsi quando l’uomo estrasse un lungo coltello dal cappotto e ne appoggiò la lama sul suo polso.

“Sherlock!” urlò, terrorizzato, agitandosi sulla sedia. Subito l’altro uomo lo raggiunse e lo bloccò violentemente per una spalla, spingendolo con il petto sul tavolo.

Sherlock sembrò non averlo nemmeno sentito. Guardava imperturbabile Milverton, che sorrideva ancora; ma John vide che la sua mascella si era tesa fino allo spasimo.

“Sono sicuro che potete posticipare l’appuntamento” proseguì Milverton accavallando con disinvoltura la gambe, come se stessero prendendo tranquillamente un tè. “Altrimenti il tuo maritino ci andrà con una mano in meno.” Spalancò le braccia, gioviale. “A te la scelta, Sherlock.”

John si sentì ansimare per il terrore, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla sottile linea rossa di sangue che la lama affilatissima del coltello gli aveva già tracciato sul polso con la minima pressione.

“Un minuto” disse Sherlock.

Milverton si sporse in avanti. Non sorrideva più.

“Il tempo dei giochi è finito” sussurrò, la faccia già rossa ormai simile a una barbabietola.

Sherlock ghignò.

“Oh, lo penso anch’io.”

“Carl” ordinò Milverton.

John vide la lama sollevarsi sopra la sua mano ed emise un gemito di assoluto panico.

“Sherlock” supplicò guardandolo con disperazione.

Sherlock incrociò finalmente lo sguardo con il suo. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, enormi. Per la prima volta in tutta la serata, gli parve che avesse paura anche lui.

“Cinque secondi” gli sussurrò.

John udì un frastuono di urla e passi provenire da fuori la tenda.

La lama si abbassò.

 

*

 

Un attimo dopo tre poliziotti avevano fatto irruzione nello stanzino e l’uomo che gli stava per tagliare via la mano si accasciò sul legno davanti alla sua faccia con un proiettile in petto e un rivolo di sangue sulle labbra. 

John si fece scivolare tremante in terra stringendosi il polso, la schiena contro le gambe del tavolo, folle di terrore. Ogni suo respiro veniva fuori con un sibilo acuto. Si rese distrattamente conto di star avendo una crisi isterica.

Scorse con la coda dell’occhio Milverton e l’altra sua guardia del corpo venire trascinati fuori tra improperi e urla, mentre Sherlock parlava con quello che doveva essere l’ispettore capo della polizia, un uomo in borghese con i capelli brizzolati. Le loro parole concitate gli giunsero come da molto lontano.

“Che cosa ti è saltato in mente di portarlo qui?” stava urlando l’uomo. “Questo non è una delle vostre solite serate di gala, Sherlock, nel caso non te ne fossi accorto!”

“John è un medico. Difficilmente impressionabile” fu la secca risposta di Sherlock. Sembrava non avere la minima intenzione di discutere oltre.

John sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi e si piegò bruscamente in avanti, vomitando fra le proprie gambe divaricate.

Tossendo fra gli spasmi e con la saliva che gli colava sul petto, avvertì un lungo sospiro, poi due mani forti che lo tiravano in piedi.

Mentre Sherlock lo portava fuori dallo stanzino, che ormai era diventato claustrofobico e soffocante, John incrociò lo sguardo sarcastico dell’ispettore con occhi vacui e semichiusi.

“Poveraccio” dichiarò l’uomo scuotendo il capo. “Difficilmente impressionabile, eh?” disse poi rivolto a Sherlock.

Sherlock lo strinse più forte.

“Sta’ zitto, Lestrade. Ti ho appena preso uno dei più ricercati criminali di Londra. Mostra un po’ di gratitudine.”

Lestrade alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Portalo fuori a prendere aria, non vedi che è pallido come un cadavere?”

Fu l’ultima cosa che John sentì prima di svenire.

 

*

 

Si sentiva come se qualcuno stesse premendo i palmi delle mani contro le sue tempie nel tentativo di fargli esplodere la testa.

Si leccò le labbra. Grugnì, disgustato: avvertiva in bocca un sapore tremendo.

“Bentornato fra noi” disse una voce sarcastica.

John aprì completamente gli occhi e voltò la testa. Si trovava steso sul divano, illuminato dalla fievole luce delle prime ore del mattino che filtrava dalla finestra. Sherlock era seduto al tavolo dove solitamente facevano colazione, chino sul proprio microscopio.

“Dove-” cominciò, confuso, massaggiandosi le tempie e mettendosi seduto.

“Baker Street, mi sembra ovvio.”

John prese un profondo respiro e tentò di raccapezzarsi. Ricordava di aver camminato con Sherlock lungo innumerevoli vie e viuzze, un silenzio sgradevole e pesante fra di loro, ricordava una piccola folla di avanzi di galera davanti a un’insegna, ricordava gli schiamazzi sguiaiati, una faccia gonfia e paonazza, il sorriso civettuolo di Sherlock, lo scintillio di una lama-

“Dio” esalò, tremando al solo ricordo di quel che aveva rischiato. “Mio Dio.”

Si guardò la mano sinistra, alquanto stupidamente, e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Digrignando i denti, rivolse a Sherlock, che era ancora concentrato sul suo esperimento, un’occhiata stravolta dal furore.

“Tu-” cominciò deglutendo a fatica, la rabbia che gli rendeva difficile parlare. “Tu sei un maledetto pazzo, io non ho- Potevamo morire!”

Sherlock sporse la testa oltre al microscopio e gli rivolse un sorriso condiscendente.

“Il rischio era perfettamente calcolato” disse in tono pratico.

John strinse i pugni.

“Perfettamente calcolato? Ho rischiato di rimetterci una mano!” urlò alzandosi in piedi e avanzando di un passo verso di lui. “Che cosa pensavi di fare? Eh?”

“Il mio lavoro” fu la laconica risposta.

John rise un po’ istericamente. Si lasciò ricadere le mani sulle cosce con un sonoro schiocco.

“Il tuo… lavoro.”

“Esatto.”

“Non mi risulta che i chimici frequentino bordelli e facciano affari con spacciatori di droga.”

“Che chimici noiosi devi aver conosciuto prima di me, John.”

John ringhiò e, coperta la distanza che li separava in due passi, lo prese per il colletto della giacca e lo strattonò con violenza.

“Ascoltami bene” sibilò sulla sua faccia, tremante di collera, “farai meglio a spiegarmi cosa diavolo significava quel che è successo. E’ il minimo che mi devi, dato che mi tieni segregato qui con un sordido ricatto.”

Sherlock lo fissava immobile, un sorriso di scherno sulle labbra, gli occhi azzurri freddi e sarcastici.

“Non ti sei mai chiesto cosa io facessi mentre tu eri a qualche stupida festa con la tua Mary Morstan?” domandò in tono leggero, come se stesse raccontandogli uno scherzo. “Non ti sei mai chiesto dove io passassi le notti che non passavo con te?”

John rimase momentaneamente senza parole e allentò la stretta sulla sua giacca. Sherlock emise una breve, secca risata e pose le mani sulle sue, togliendosele di dosso.

“No, certo che no. Perché mai avresti dovuto” disse con un sorrisetto amaro. Poi si alzò e andò ad imbracciare il violino.

John, nello spaesamento più completo, lo osservò pizzicare qualche corda.

“Chi sei tu?” chiese istintivamente. Non gli era mai sembrato di conoscerlo, di capirlo, mai; ma ora gli pareva di aver sempre avuto davanti una persona completamente diversa. Sherlock non gli era mai parso un completo estraneo tanto quanto in quel momento. Un estraneo spaventoso da cui, se avesse potuto, si sarebbe voluto tenere alla larga. “Cosa fai davvero, cosa- Qual è la tua vita?” concluse con voce un po’ tremante.

Sherlock tornò a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Sono un consulente investigativo” disse atono, spiccio. “L’unico al mondo. Ho inventato io il lavoro.”

“Cre-credevo fossi un chimico” balbettò John, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Molto di quello che faccio è chimica applicata.”

John sentì l’urgente bisogno di sedersi. 

“Quindi collabori con la polizia” disse, una volta che ebbe raggiunto il divano. 

“Mi cercano qualche volta, sì, quando la loro incompetenza rasenta la morte cerebrale. Cioè quasi sempre.”

John chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, rilasciando un profondo respiro. Quando si fu calmato, disse:

“Chi era quell’uomo, quel… Milverton?”

La mascella di Sherlock si irrigidì.

“Il mio spacciatore” disse dopo una breve pausa, il mento in alto come se con quella risposta lo stesse sfidando.

John trattenne il respiro.

“O meglio, lo è stato per molto tempo” continuò Sherlock ricavando una dolce melodia dal violino, che contrastava violentemente con il tenore del suo discorso. “E’ anche a capo di uno dei giri di prostituzione e ricettazione di merce rubata più influenti di tutta Londra.”

John annuì meccanicamente. Si sentiva la mente del tutto vuota.

“Cosa significa quello che ti ha detto” cominciò con voce roca, “riguardo… riguardo al pagamento?”

Sherlock ghignò. Sembrava che godesse nel rivelargli le parti più vergognose del suo passato. 

John capì che doveva essere proprio così. _Ecco l’uomo che hai sposato_ , sembrava dirgli quello sguardo perfido, crudele, ferito. _Ecco con chi sarai costretto a dividere la tua vita da ora in avanti._

_ Spero che il pensiero ti tormenti almeno quanto tormenta me. _

“Sei un uomo di discreta intelligenza, John. Penso che tu sia in grado di arrivarci da solo.”

John sentì lo stomaco torcersi di nuovo, ribellarsi. Ripensò a quello che la signora Hudson gli aveva detto in tono dolente: “Sherlock è stato talmente trascurato…”

“Perché?” sussurrò, non avendo il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

“Mycroft aveva stretto la cinghia e io non ero ancora a disposizione del mio patrimonio. Avevo faticato a procurarmi le dosi prima di incontrare Milverton, ma quando lo incontrai, capì che aveva una… predilezione per me. E che questa predilezione poteva farmi risparmiare un bel po’ di denaro.”

Il suo volto aveva assunto un’espressione grottescamente soddisfatta. John ripensò alla loro prima notte di nozze, al suo viso pallido, teso, ansioso, alla sua timidezza, alla sua esitazione nell’entrare nel letto di fianco a lui.

_ E’ la prima volta? _

_ No. Avresti preferito che lo fosse? _

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito incredulo e si rialzò di nuovo in piedi, dandogli le spalle.

“Usi ancora?” chiese, arrabbiato, amareggiato, furioso contro sé stesso per la pena che si stava ritrovando a provare verso di lui, lui che odiava, lui che lo stava tenendo lì contro la propria volontà.

Sherlock non gli rispose subito.

“No” disse infine. “Ho smesso tre mesi fa.”

John fece rapidamente i conti. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.

“Perché non me l’hai mai detto?” chiese tornando a guardarlo negli occhi. “Non solo della… Tutto. Il lavoro che fai davvero, i posti in cui vai, i rischi che corri ogni giorno. Perché non me l’hai mai detto?”

Sherlock ridacchiò, una risata vuota.

“Te ne sarebbe importato qualcosa?”

John continuò a fissarlo senza rispondergli, immobile. Sherlock emise un lieve sbuffo, come se stesse trattando con un bambino capriccioso che volesse da lui cose assurde e inutili.

“Credevo avresti disapprovato” continuò, abbassando la voce. “Sembravi amare un certo ambiente, un certo tipo di reputazione, un certo tipo di compagnie. Sapevo che l’immagine di ricco rampollo di buona famiglia ti sarebbe piaciuta di più di quella… Di quello che sono davvero.” 

_ Avevi ragione,  _ si ritrovò a pensare John, immobile sul posto, sbigottito, confuso, disgustato. _Avevi ragione, come sempre._

Sherlock tornò a imbracciare il violino.

“Questo quando pensavo che la tua disapprovazione contasse ancora qualcosa” concluse in una voce senza inflessione.

John sentì un’immensa tristezza, un’angoscia senza nome stringergli la gola e il petto mentre lo guardava ricominciare a suonare, pallido, magro e curvo su sé stesso, lo sguardo assente.

“Cosa volevi, Sherlock? Mh?” disse senza più alcun freno, stordito da un dolore che era e non era il suo a un tempo, nauseato dal massacro senza scopo che erano quelle loro discussioni. “Avremmo potuto morire, entrambi. Vuoi morire?” domandò allargando le braccia. “Vuoi che muoia io? Qual è la tua personale soluzione a tutto questo, Sherlock, te lo chiedo dall’alto della tua intelligenza… Come… Come pensi che dovrebbe finire?”

Sherlock sorrise, quel sorriso che non era un sorriso, quel sorriso che John gli aveva visto in faccia una sola altra volta, quando Sherlock aveva capito che anche quel poco che poteva avere da lui era andato perduto. 

“Non mi interessa saperlo” disse, e John sentì una minuscola crepa in quella sua voce così roca e così gelida, avvertì un piccolo cedimento nella sua maschera, come era stato in grado di sentirlo davanti a Milverton, e gli voltò le spalle e corse su per le scale, perché Sherlock gli era sempre risultato insopportabile quando si scopriva, quando si rivelava a lui, solo a lui.

 

*

 

Il giorno dopo John aspettò, immobile nel proprio letto, di sentire Sherlock uscire di casa.

Quando udì lo scatto della serratura si alzò, fece colazione, si rasò, indossò vestiti puliti e uscì a propria volta.

Ogni cosa gli pareva nitidamente, crudelmente definita, dal pietrisco della strada al cielo terso alle facce dei passanti che incontrava. Inspirò a pieni polmoni l’aria di Londra e chiuse gli occhi.

Harry aveva ragione, si disse. Le cose sarebbero solo potuto migliorare, perché peggio di così non sarebbero potute andare. La vita continuava – la vita esisteva, dentro di lui e fuori di lui.

Il dolore fisico esisteva – la stretta brutale sulla sua spalla, la lama che segnava la sua pelle, i crampi allo stomaco dopo aver vomitato. Improvvisamente la propria disperazione, la propria apatia gli parvero ridicole, giovanilistiche, un capriccio assurdo dell’uomo viziato che in fondo era. 

Cosa era un amore mancato di fronte alla paura della morte? Cos’era la tiepida, rassegnata sopportazione coniugale che aveva provato verso Sherlock di fronte all’oppio, o alla cocaina, qualunque fosse la sostanza di cui aveva abusato nel passato, cos’era la vergogna nell’essere stato umiliato da Mary davanti al resoconto fedele e terribile di quello che Sherlock aveva fatto per cercare rifugio dalla noia, quando nessuno si era curato abbastanza di lui per impedirlo? 

Cosa era l’odio che provava verso Sherlock – era davvero odio? Lo poteva davvero definire con quella parola così forte, significativa e passionale, così viva? Con il contrario dell’amore? 

Avrebbe dovuto amarlo in primo luogo per odiarlo davvero, si disse.

 

*

 

Quella sera, dopo un match di rugby particolarmente combattuto, durante il quale aveva spinto e grugnito e urlato e si era sentito il sangue pompare nelle vene e ne aveva animalescamente gioito, come una bestia che si rotoli nel fango, come un predatore a caccia, andò a una festa per la prima volta in giorni e giorni.

Gli sembrò che nessuno si fosse veramente accorto che lui era mancato per un certo periodo di tempo. Erano tutti cordiali, gentili, vuoti e uguali a loro stessi, terribilmente eterni nei loro discorsi inconsistenti e nei loro meschini pettegolezzi. Si ballava e si beveva e si parlava di politica e di sport, si fumava una sigaretta e si ricominciava da capo. Quante di quelle conversazioni erano spontanee? Quante di quelle persone erano davvero contente di vedersi, di trovarsi tutte insieme nello stesso posto, di sfiorarsi e di scambiarsi formalità e proposte indecenti nella stessa frase? Quali amici erano veramente suoi amici – era possibile l’amicizia nel suo mondo?

Stava chiacchierando con Stamford, l’unica persona che ancora trovasse sopportabile, quando vide Mary avanzare nella folla con un bicchiere di champagne tenuto alto sopra la testa.

Il petto gli si strinse in una morsa di dolore e umiliazione.

“John, tutto bene? Sei pallido” disse Mike posandogli una mano sulla spalla. 

John scosse il capo.

“Sto bene.” Notò con terrore che Mary stava venendo dalla loro parte, il suo incantevole sorriso di società ben saldo sulle labbra dipinte di rosso. “Pensò che andrò a prendere ancora da bere” disse in fretta, allontanandosi.

Alle sue spalla gli giunse una risata cristallina.

“John, dove vai? Salutami almeno!”

John le rivolse un veloce, forzato sorriso senza guardarla negli occhi.

“Buonasera.”

“Com’è strano in questi giorni” la sentì dire a Stamford in un sussurro confidenziale.

 

*

 

Chino con la fronte su un muro di mattoni, si allentò la cravatta e tentò di combattere il giramento di testa.

Com’è che l’aveva definito Sherlock quando i nodi erano venuti al pettine? Comune, superficiale, perso dietro a cose di nessuna importanza.

Quanto era vero. E non solo lui era così: tutti quelli che conosceva, nel profondo, erano così. Quella sera gli era sembrato tutto così vuoto e insensato che non aveva trovato niente di meglio da fare se non bere smodatamente. Non era nemmeno suonata la mezzanotte quando si era ritrovato a fuggire da quella casa piena di false risate e si era gettato in strada, inquieto, sentendosi braccato come un animale in trappola.

Raddrizzò la schiena e prese due lunghi respiri. L’aria nuova gli schiarì i pensieri e alleviò la nausea.

Riprese a camminare. Si sentiva meglio.

Ripensò a Sherlock, ai suoi commenti senza mezze misure, crudi, maleducati e così veri. 

Cominciò a capire come mai si annoiasse a quelle feste. John le amava per l’eccitamento che sapevano trasmettergli, per la sensazione di vita che la folla e l’alcool e la musica gli dava, per la trasgressione rappresentata da una mano o una parola sconveniente sul corpo o all’orecchio di qualcuno. 

Ma Sherlock… Sherlock aveva ben altro da cui trarre certe emozioni, quelle emozioni che tanto difficilmente sapeva dimostrare ma che ricercava senza sosta. Passava gran parte delle sue notte fra le prostitute, i criminali, la droga e gli assassinii, immerso fino al collo nel pericolo e nell’illegalità, il sangue che cantava nelle vene per la gioia di essere ancora al loro interno e non fuori, il cervello che senza sosta raccoglieva particolari e indizi e pianificava la mossa giusta per incastrare il malcapitato di turno. Ogni volta che usciva di casa poteva essere l’ultima.

Quel pensiero inspiegabilmente lo turbò, e l’alcool che aveva in corpo fece il resto.

Corse a casa sperando di poter rivedere ancora una volta quel viso pallido e indecifrabile che sapeva essere gelido e appassionato, maligno e stucchevolmente dolce, ma che soprattutto era così vivo, così dolorosamente vivo.

 

*

 

Lo incrociò sulle scale, gli occhi brillanti per l’eccitazione di un nuovo caso che spiccavano sul grigio spento del suo cappotto.

“Vengo con te” disse, bloccandogli il passo.

Esultò fra sé e sé nel vederlo assumere un’espressione genuinamente stupefatta.

“Per quale motivo?” gli sussurrò, sospettoso.

“Vengo con te” ribatté John con testardaggine.

Sherlock lo soppesò con il suo sguardo penetrante per interminabili secondi. Una strana tensione sembrò crepitare tra di loro, un’indescrivibile, pericolosa energia che era sfida e diffidenza e dolore e voglia di vita, una vita migliore, una vita diversa da quella in cui si trovavano costretti insieme, come due viaggiatori estranei l’uno all’altro intrappolati con un piede nella stessa tagliola.

“Non ho bisogno di pesi morti. Rischio già abbastanza da solo” disse Sherlock in tono brusco.

John scosse la testa.

“E’ successo perché ero impreparato a quel che mi aspettava. Era il tuo obiettivo di fondo, no? Terrorizzarmi, farmela pagare?” Prese il suo silenzio gravido di cose non dette come un sì. “Beh, ha funzionato. Ma non funzionerà di nuovo. Te lo garantisco.”

Sherlock increspò le labbra. Sembrava stare riflettendo intensamente.

“Com’è la tua mira?” gli chiese con voce profonda. “Buona?”

John rise. All’università era stato capitano della squadra di tiro al piattello. Avevano vinto i campionati nazionali per due anni di fila.

“Molto buona” ribatté con uno sguardo di sfida.

Sherlock sollevò un sopracciglio e gli lanciò uno sguardo supponente. 

“Uno dei tanti talenti che hai creduto opportuno tenermi nascosto, presumo.”

“Sei l’ultima persona che mi può parlare di cose tenute nascoste.”

Sherlock si lascia sfuggire un’aspra risata.

“Camera da letto, secondo cassetto del mio comodino” disse. “Ti servirà.”

John annuì con un gesto spiccio del mento e corse su in casa.

Pochi minuti dopo stavano camminando nella gelida aria della notte a passo svelto. John sentì la pistola premerglisi contro il fianco a ogni singolo movimento.

Sorrise.

 

*

 

Nel mese successivo presero tre ladruncoli di mezza tacca, incastrarono un uxoricida di buona famiglia che pareva il ritratto dell’innocenza e sventarono un furto ai danni della gioielleria di fiducia della corona inglese.

John non sapeva descrivere con esattezza quello che provava su una scena del crimine. In qualche modo, gli sembrava che tutte quelle morti, tutto quell’orrore pompassero sangue nuovo nelle sue vene, ridandogli vita e energia a ogni inseguimento, a ogni sparatoria. In un altro modo si sentiva ricongiunto a una parte di sé che era stata trascurata per molto tempo: quella voce oscura e insieme generosa che l’aveva spinto a fare medicina nella speranza di arruolarsi come medico nell’esercito.

Più di tutto, John si sentiva utile. Salvare una donna da uno stupro, recuperare un bambino rapito per avere un riscatto, impedire che una famiglia perdesse un proprio caro per l’assurdo piano di vendetta di un pazzo lo colmavano di una pace interiore che niente aveva mai saputo dargli.

Si sentiva di star sfruttando tutto il potenziale della propria mente e del proprio corpo. Nulla era lasciato intentato – non i folli gesti d’azione in preda all’adrenalina, non i giorni passati a leggere e rileggere rapporti di polizia tentando di trovare una falla in una mente criminale apparentemente inattaccabile.

Si ritrovò ad ammettere controvoglia che Sherlock era una parte irrinunciabile di quella sua nuova, felice equazione, la parte più importante: l’incognita. Misterioso, enigmatico, stupefacente nel momento in cui sembrava tirare le fila di tutto con una semplicità e una scioltezza disumana. 

Sulla scena del crimine era completamente un’altra persona. I suoi occhi brillavano di gioia, le sue guance si tingevano di un rosso quasi infantile in preda a un’eccitazione che lo soverchiava completamente. Non c’era niente di indecifrabile, di rigido e di freddo in lui in quel momento: quando infilava una deduzione dopo l’altra era come il cofano aperto di una macchina che lasciasse intravedere un perfetto motore, perennemente bollente e su di giri.

John non l’aveva mai visto esternare felicità o frustrazione in maniera così chiara. C’erano un’espressività, una passionalità sconsiderata e folle in tutto quello che faceva quando si trovava a indagare su un caso che sbalordirono e ammaliarono John suo malgrado.

Non c’erano compromessi in quel che facevano. Non c’erano formalità, cose da dire e da non dire, ipocrisie, convenzioni sociali. John si sentiva come se qualcuno l’avesse rilasciato in un enorme spazio libero dopo una vita passata dietro sbarre invisibili.

 

*

 

“Bel fegato hai avuto, John” disse Lestrade in tono ammirato dandogli una pacca sulle spalle. “In un corpo a corpo con uno così non mi sarei gettato nemmeno per il trono d’Inghilterra.”

John rise e si pulì il sangue che gli colava sul mento con la manica della giacca. A pochi passi da loro , sotto lo sguardo duro di Sherlock che osservava la scena con le mani dietro la schiena, due agenti stavano trascinando in macchina un uomo gigantesco ridotto non meglio di lui.

“Sul campo di rugby ho placcato bestioni peggiori” replicò con un ghigno sbruffone.

Lestrade rise sonoramente.

“Dall’uomo che ha avuto il coraggio di sposare Sherlock Holmes non mi sarei aspettato niente di meno.” 

John fece un sorriso forzato.

“Già.”

Lo cercò con lo sguardo: stava rimproverando aspramente i due agenti per qualcosa che non riusciva a capire. Probabilmente il modo in cui avevano ammanettato l’uomo.

Tirava un forte vento e loro si trovavano su una sponda del Tamigi. John si strinse il bavero del cappotto attorno al collo. Una folata particolarmente forte scosse i ricci di Sherlock, che stava fulminando i due poveracci con i suoi gelidi occhi azzurri e aveva le guance rosse per il freddo.

John si accorse che Lestrade gli stava parlando solo quando lui gli scosse una spalla.

“Mi stai ascoltando?” fece l’ispettore capo con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra. “O vuoi che chiami il sergente Jenkins, che suona bene il piano, e crei un po’ d’atmosfera per la tua silenziosa adorazione?”

John si sentì arrossire violentemente.

“No, io-” si affrettò a negare. 

Silenziosa adorazione? Oh, com’era ovvio che Lestrade non sapesse nulla di loro. L’adorazione era proprio l’ultima cosa che si sentiva di provare per Sherlock.

Riluttante gratitudine, forse. Ammirazione per le sue facoltà intellettive. Ma la cosa si fermava lì.

Dormivano ancora in camere separate e a casa si parlavano soltanto per cose indispensabili. La tensione si era solo allentata - non era affatto scomparsa. Non avevano più discusso né di Mary né del divorzio ma John ormai sapeva che dietro l’apparente indifferenza di Sherlock covava un vulcano di rancore e umiliazione pronto ad esplodere al minimo stimolo. E per lui non era poi molto diverso.

Erano quello che erano: separati in casa. La situazione aveva del paradossale. Non erano vecchi e rassegnati come i suoi genitori, che da anni si infliggevano l’uno all’altro la reciproca tortura di loro stessi per mancanza di qualcosa di meglio da fare: erano giovani e irrequieti e desiderosi di una vita piena. La loro tregua, il loro sodalizio professionale erano solo uno sfogo temporaneo, qualcosa di cui entrambi avevano avuto bisogno per non impazzire a causa di quello che si erano fatti a vicenda. Harry aveva ragione: non sarebbe potuta durare. Qualcosa si sarebbe rotto definitivamente un giorno o l’altro.

In preda a una confusa e sconosciuta angoscia, John si ritrovò a temere quel giorno, e a desiderare che arrivasse il più tardi possibile.

“Comunque ti stavo chiedendo” proseguì Lestrade con aria pettegola, “com’è vivere con lui? Infernale, immagino.”

John lo guardò di nuovo. Stava fissando le acque del Tamigi, immobile, altero, apparentemente soddisfatto di come aveva risolto il caso, sfiorato dalla luce di un tramonto invernale fioco e stanco. John notò che i suoi capelli diventavano rossicci con quella particolare illuminazione. 

Strano come ci fosse sempre qualcosa di nuovo da scoprire di lui, pur vivendoci insieme, pur con tutto quello che avevano passato.

“Non mi annoio mai” rispose in tono distratto. Lestrade sbuffò una risata.

Sherlock sembrò accorgersi di essere osservato e si voltò verso di lui, aggrottando interrogativamente le sopracciglia.

John rivolse svelto lo sguardo a terra.

 

*

 

Una notte, dopo aver concluso un inseguimento particolarmente eccitante su per le scale di una casa abbandonata, mentre ne stava in disparte con la schiena appoggiata al muro a riprendere fiato, sentì una voce vellutata rivolgersi a lui.

“Ehi. Non male quello che hai fatto.”

John alzò lo sguardo. Una donna vestita in maniera decisamente troppo leggera per quel clima invernale lo stava guardando con aria provocante, le labbra pesantemente tinte di rosso scuro e i capelli biondi che mandavano un dolciastro odore di cipria.

“Grazie” rispose, sentendosi la gola seccare. Un caldo brivido di eccitazione gli attraversò la spina dorsale e si raccolse in mezzo alle sue gambe. Dio, erano settimane che a malapena _pensava_ a una donna, figurarsi averne una così disponibile e attraente vicino.

“Come ti chiami?” chiese, per camuffare il suo imbarazzo.

“Kelly” rispose lei con un sorriso seducente. “Ci hai fatto un gran bel favore ad arrestare quel bastardo. Io e le mie amiche viviamo lì” indicò la casa abbandonata con un lungo dito pallido, “e lui ci avrebbe cacciate da un momento all’altro.”

“Ah, bene. Sono contento di esservi state utili. A te e alle tue…” si schiarì la voce, lo sguardo che contro la sua volontà aveva cominciato a soffermarsi sulla sua indecente scollatura. “Mh. Alle tue amiche.”

Lei avanzò di un passo e gli carezzò il petto con le mani. John inspirò bruscamente.

“Lascia che ti ringrazi” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. “Vado con certi schifosi per lavoro… Con te non mi dispiacerebbe. Ti faccio un prezzo simbolico.” Gli leccò il lobo con una risata roca, sensuale. “Che ne dici?” Ribadì il concetto cominciando ad accarezzarlo con movimenti meccanici ma efficaci. Sentendo che era già duro emise un mugolio deliziato.

John fu sul punto di accettare. Persino le sue incrollabili barriere etiche sembrarono sciogliersi come burro di fronte a quella proposta. Non sarebbe stato come andare _davvero_ con una prostituta – era lei che l’aveva avvicinato, no? Di solito accadeva il contrario. Non ci sarebbe stato niente di male, niente di riprovevole. Sono lo scambiarsi un reciproco favore.

Aprì la bocca per dire sì e irrazionalmente, inspiegabilmente pensò alla faccia che avrebbe fatto Sherlock se avesse assistito alla scena – e Sherlock stava sicuramente assistendo alla scena. Si trovava a pochi passi da lui, dall’altra parte della strada.

Scacciò il pensiero con un grugnito. Non aveva nessun obbligo nei suoi confronti. Anzi, avrebbe potuto contraccambiare il colpo basso del caso Milverton, quando a momenti ci rimetteva una mano. 

Che soffrisse pure, se voleva, se ancora lo amava. Non era affar suo. A lui non importava. No.

No, aver imparato a sopportare la sua presenza non significava sentire qualcosa nei suoi confronti – nemmeno il rispetto. Non voleva dire nulla. Nulla.

La prostituta, Kelly, prese il suo silenzio come un assenso e prese a baciargli il collo, strusciandoglisi languidamente contro. John emise un gemito e spalancò gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista.

Fu allora che lo vide. Il suo cappotto, il suo cadaverico pallore erano inconfondibili. Era accanto a Lestrade, il quale, di spalle, stava dando ordini alla sua squadra, raggruppata di fronte a lui. Sherlock doveva star ascoltando fino a un momento prima, quando si era ritrovato a chiedersi dove lui fosse e si era messo a cercarlo con gli occhi. 

Lo stava guardando con un’espressione piatta, indifferente, vagamente nauseata, forse, comunque all’apparenza niente che indicasse un’emozione più forte - ma John ormai lo conosceva, oh, suo malgrado, che lo volesse o no, conosceva il suo corpo e il suo viso e i guizzi ribelli che questi avevano quando Sherlock provava qualcosa di talmente violento da non poter essere controllato, e come non capire cosa significassero quella mascella tesa fino al dolore, quell’incavo in cui le sue guance sprofondavano quando tratteneva il fiato, quel tremito nelle sue mani che stringevano spasmodicamente i guanti-

“Tesoro” disse con voce roca, afferrandola per i polsi e allontanandola con garbo. “Tesoro, mi tenti, dico davvero, ma non posso.” Sorrise di fronte alla delusione nel suo sguardo. “Sono sposato” disse, alzando la mano con la fede.

“Se bastasse questo per impedire agli uomini di venire da me, non avrei più lavoro” disse lei con una smorfia. John rise.

“E’ stato un piacere conoscerti” disse, staccando la schiena dal muro.

“Mmmh” rispose lei, strisciando un tacco a terra. “Se lo dici tu. Nel caso cambiassi idea, mi trovi sempre qui” disse con un occhiolino.

John si ricongiunse correndo al gruppo di poliziotti e venne accolto da una marea di fischi.

“Johnny ha fatto colpo.”

“E che diamine, John, lasciane un po’ per noialtri.”

“Attento che te lo rubano, Sherlock.”

John sorrise imbarazzato e incrociò il suo sguardo con riluttanza.

Con sua grande sorpresa si accorse che sembrava imbarazzato a sua volta. Per una volta fu lui ad abbassare gli occhi a terra.

Vedendo che voltava loro le spalle e si allontanava a passo svelto, John salutò in fretta gli altri e lo seguì a casa senza una parola, vagamente confuso.

 

*

 

La sera dopo John stava leggendo in poltrona quando Sherlock scese le scale del piano di sopra.

“Esco” disse senza guardarlo, mettendosi cappotto e guanti.

John ripose immediatamente il libro che stava leggendo e si alzò in piedi.

“Caso? Vengo con te.”

Sherlock gli rivolse uno sguardo lievemente stupito.

“No, nessun caso” disse. “Vado a sentire Dvorak.”

“Ah” rispose John, nascondendo poco efficacemente la sua delusione.

Calò un breve silenzio.

“Stasera i Donovan danno un’altra delle loro ipocrite feste di beneficenza” disse infine Sherlock, allacciandosi la sciarpa attorno al collo. 

“Ah” ripetè John, sentendosi vagamente stupido.

“Credevo ci andassi.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock erano tornati a fissarsi su di lui, chiarissimi e penetranti.

“Io…” cominciò John, incerto.

Era da più di un mese che non andava a nessun ricevimento di sorta. Passava il tempo libero a casa, a riposarsi da sfiancanti nottate trascorse con Sherlock in giro con Londra, oppure a giocare a rugby con i suoi vecchi compagni di università. Dal giorno del caso Milverton non era più riuscito più a sopportare nessun tipo di occasione sociale; era come se quello shock gli avesse aperto gli occhi sui molti difetti del suo mondo. E poi aveva paura di incontrare Mary, cui, pur vergognandosene, pensava ancora spesso, e che sembrava non essersi accorta minimamente di avergli spezzato il cuore.

“No” disse infine. “No, sono… stanco. Sì. Penso che resterò a casa.” Sorrise un po’ a fatica, sventolando il libro che tenevo in mano. “Cercherò di finire questo.”

Per un attimo gli parve di aver visto l’ombra di un’esitazione nello sguardo impassibile di Sherlock, un’incertezza simile a una domanda non formulata. Credette che, assurdamente,Sherlock stesse per chiedergli venire con lui. Ma fu solo un momento; il tempo di battere le ciglia e quella luce morbida nei suoi occhi era scomparsa.

“Capisco.” Gli rivolse un breve cenno del capo. “Buona serata, John.”

John lo guardò chiudersi la porta alle spalle con un vago senso di fastidio in gola, qualcosa che era molto simile a un’occasione sprecata. Fu molto difficile tornare a concentrarsi sul suo libro nel momento in cui fu costretto ad ammettere a sé stesso che, se Sherlock l’avesse invitato, lui gli avrebbe detto di sì.

 

*

 

Accadde una sera che pioveva a dirotto, scrosci d’acqua che colpivano violentemente i tetti e gli alberi e le macchine e si riversavano in irrequieti rivoli per la strada.

John era fradicio fin dentro le ossa. Lui, Sherlock, Lestrade e un paio di uomini in borghese erano appostati dietro una vecchia rimessa di pescatori su uno dei moli più dissestati del Tamigi. Da ore ormai attendevano l’arrivo di una chiatta che avrebbe dovuto trasportare quello che Sherlock aveva individuato come colpevole di una truffa ai danni di una delle compagnie di assicurazione più potenti di Londra.

“Come faremo a capire che è lui?” gli domandò in un sussurro John, soffiandosi sulle mani gelate.

Sherlock gli rivolse un sorrisetto.

“Dalle foto dei necrologi, John. Dovrebbe essere morto.” Tornò a fissare il fiume. “Se vedi scendere da quella barca un uomo che al momento dovrebbe trovarsi chiuso in una bara stroncato dalla polmonite, avvertici.”

John rise di gusto. Poco dopo Sherlock lo imitò, un quieto sbuffo di risa subito soffocato nei guanti, da cui spuntarono solo le sottili rughe che gli venivano attorno agli occhi nei suoi rari momenti di ilarità. John tirò un sospiro divertito e subito dopo tossì, rabbrividendo. Erano stesi sul terreno fangoso da troppo tempo e il freddo stava cominciando a entrargli nelle ossa.

“Secondo i miei calcoli dovrebbe mancare poco.”

Si voltò verso Sherlock: anche lui tremava, sebbene quasi impercettibilmente, e le sue labbra erano diventate blu.

John annuì. Sherlock disse: “Lestrade, stringiamoci.”

John sentì Lestrade e Jenkins spingersi contro il suo fianco sinistro.

“Meglio?”

“Meglio.” Si volse verso Sherlock, che era rimasto al suo posto. La pioggia gli aveva incollato i ricci alla faccia ed era coperto di fango gelido fin quasi al mento. “Sherlock, anche tu. O qua saremo noi a morire di polmonite.”

Sherlock non si mosse.

“Io sto bene” ribatté secco.

John emise un ringhio frustrato.

“Maledetto pazzo” mormorò.

Allungando una mano lo attrasse rudemente a sé e gli strofinò una mano in mezzo alle scapole. Il suo cappotto era fradicio, come d’altronde lo erano tutti i loro soprabiti, ma quando accidentalmente gli sfiorò la nuca e sentì che la pelle scottava si inquietò.

“Sherlock-” disse, turbato.

“Sto bene” sbottò lui, lanciandogli uno sguardo duro.

John spinse il mento in avanti e si impose di non abbassare gli occhi. Aveva ancora un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, e così vicini com’erano, stesi fianco a fianco per terra sulla pancia, riusciva a sentire il suo respiro sul viso. Sherlock sembrava arrabbiato, infastidito, scosso, e aveva preso a tremare più forte. La sua espressione era rigida e tesa; John vide che stava sudando, troppo.

“Arrivano” mormorò Lestrade. “Mano alle armi. Se non riusciamo a prenderli di sorpresa, è finita.”

I ricordi di John a quel punto presero a sfumare. Ricordava di aver rivolto a Sherlock un ultimo sguardo accigliato e un cenno del capo, ricordava di essere scattato in piedi al segnale di Lestrade, ricordava la pioggia scrosciante che non gli permetteva di prendere bene la mira, ricordava le urla ovattate, i fischi degli spari, il rumore della chiatta che si scontrava contro il molo, i passi concitati dei fuggitivi che si allontavano correndo.

Quello che non ricordava era una pistola puntata contro di sé, perché non se n’era accorto. Ma Sherlock sì.

Da quel punto in poi le sue memorie si fecero più nitide. Ricordò con raggelante esattezza Sherlock urtarlo, spingerlo via con violenza, farlo franare a terra e cadergli addosso. Ricordò che stava per prenderlo a male parole e spingerlo via per rialzarsi quando lo sentì urlare per il dolore. Ricordò lo stupefatto terrore, il panico istintivo che gli strinse gola e cuore in una morsa soffocante alla vista del sangue. Ricordò il suo viso mortalmente cereo, i suoi denti digrignati e la sua mano afferrarsi il petto. Ricordò di aver pensato in preda al panico: l’ho già ferito abbastanza.

“Lestrade!” si ricordò di aver urlato. “Lestrade, Sherlock è a terra!”

Ma le sue urla caddero nel vuoto, perché Lestrade e Jenkins erano spariti nella pioggia scrosciante dietro ai due fuggitivi. John gemette di frustrazione e si tolse il soprabito con un movimento brusco.

Premette la stoffa fradicia sul petto di Sherlock, che ansimava disteso a terra, muovendo debolmente le gambe.

“Ascoltami” mormorò frenetico, accecato dalla pioggia, cercando disperatamente di guardarlo negli occhi, di vederlo in faccia, “ascoltami, non ho alcuna intenzione di vestire i patetici panni del tuo vedovo. Mi hai sentito?”

Sherlock voltò la testa e rise, sofferente. I suoi occhi erano opachi e spenti, eppure vi era ancora una luce di sfida in loro, un luccichio di quell’arroganza che John aveva imparato a identificare con la sua forza vitale.

John lo afferrò per i capelli e si mise la sua testa in grembo, continuando a spingere sulla ferita.

“Guardami!” gli ordinò. Sherlock gemette ma gli obbedì, il viso esangue. 

John tentò di fare ordine nella confusione che regnava nella propria mente, di calmare i battiti forsennati del proprio cuore, di essere razionale – perché non si sentiva razionale, no, si sentiva impotente e colmo di rimorso e furioso con quell’uomo che gli aveva rovinato la vita solo per fargliela vedere da un punto di vista completamente diverso, e che ora rischiava di morire fra le sue braccia, come ogni stupido illuso da romanzo d’appendice che sacrifichi la propria vita per amore-

“Tu non morirai proprio adesso” ringhiò, e non riconobbe la propria voce spezzata da singhiozzi di rabbia e terrore, “azzardati a morire, Sherlock Holmes, e io… Io…”

Sherlock tossì e il suo viso bagnato si accartocciò per lo sforzo come una foglia secca. Quando rialzò debolmente le palpebre il suo sguardo era dolce. 

Quella stessa dolcezza che mal gli si addiceva, quella dolcezza che John aveva sempre schernito, quella dolcezza che lo rendeva goffo e giovane per un attimo e poi scompariva nel gelo della sua usuale maschera di indifferenza.

“John” mormorò, e John immerse con più forza la mano nei suoi capelli e annuì.

“Sono qui.”

Sherlock gli rivolse un sorriso faticoso.

“Perfetto.”

Svenne nel momento in cui Lestrade tornò per recuperarli. 

John non aveva mai pensato che fosse troppo tardi per nulla, nella sua vita: si era sempre sentito capace se non di avere tutto e subito, sicuramente di poterlo avere in tempo debito, e che niente era irrimediabile.

Ma quella volta lo pensò.

 

*

 

“Sai cos’ho pensato la prima volta che ti ho visto?”

Erano le cinque di mattina. Si trovavano seduti fuori dalla camera d’ospedale, ancora fradici di pioggia e coperti di fango.

John si volse a guardare Lestrade. Aveva passato le ultime due ore a fissare la porta di quella stanza, la mascella tesa, lo stomaco contratto. Gli occhi gli bruciavano.

“No” rispose John.

L’ispettore gli sorrise con aria esausta, scuotendo la testa.

“Ho pensato che o l’avresti reso migliore oppure l’avresti ucciso” disse guardando la porta a sua volta. Fece schioccare la lingua. “Il modo in cui ti guardava… Scusa, John, so che non è il momento, ma tu non lo guardavi in quel modo. Sherlock non ha mai avuto idea di come gestire certe cose. Lo so, lo conosco. Ho pensato…”

John si sentì le forze venirgli meno, svuotandogli testa, cuore e corpo, lasciandolo confuso e intorpidito. Non voleva sentire quello che Lestrade aveva da dirgli. No, non voleva. Era troppo - era troppo vero.

“Cosa hai pensato?” lo spinse a continuare con cieca testardaggine. Il dolore, sì, in fondo era quello che voleva, il dolore; voleva essere riportato alla consapevolezza del dolore come la prima volta. Voleva che le parole di Lestrade fossero la lama che lo facesse sanguinare.

“Ho pensato che avesse fatto un errore a sposarti.”

John rise, una risata vuota, gracchiante.

“Avevi ragione.”

“No. Avevo torto. Torto marcio.”

Il cuore di John si fermò, poi riprese a battere come un tamburo. Sollevò la testa e lo guardò stupefatto.

Lestrade rise piano.

“Ah, l’espressione sulla tua faccia, John” mormorò strofinandosi gli occhi. “Ci vorrebbe proprio Jenkins con il suo piano per creare un po’ d’atmosfera.”

 

*

 

Andò a casa solo per mettersi un cambio d’abiti pulito, poi tornò immediatamente in ospedale. Solo il pensiero di stargli lontano era in grado di fargli salire il panico. 

L’infermiera lo informò che era ancora sotto i ferri, ma che la ferita non era mortale: il proiettile aveva trapassato la spalla sinistra lasciando intatti gli organi vitali.

Le gambe deboli per l’euforia datagli dalla buona notizia, si diresse verso la sua camera, fermamente intenzionato ad aspettarlo lì. Ma non era il solo.

“Ah, John. Buongiorno. E’ un piacere rivederla” lo salutò un uomo distinto dall’aria freddamente educata che aveva visto una sola volta al loro matrimonio. “Anche se avrei preferito farlo in tutt’altre circostanze.”

“Mycroft” ricambiò felice John, stringendogli la mano. “E’ fuori pericolo.”

Mycroft Holmes sorrise con malcelato sollievo. Nel momento in cui lo fece, la somiglianza con Sherlock, che John non aveva mai giudicato forte, divenne evidente; possedevano tutti e due la stessa rigida timidezza nel dimostrare emozioni. 

“Sono stato informato.” Picchiettò con delicatezza il proprio ombrello a terra. “Non è la prima volta che Sherlock mi dà forti preoccupazioni, ma le devo confessare, John, che è invece la prima volta in cui sono fiducioso che la cosa accadrà sempre più di rado.” Gli rivolse uno sguardo benevolo. “Ero abituato a essere il solo ad aspettare sue notizie nelle sale d’aspetto degli ospedali. Mi permetta di dirle che sono contento che non sia più così.”

John non potè fare a meno di sorridere. La tensione dolorosa in cui era stato stretto il suo corpo nelle ultime d’ore sembrò sciogliersi, e qualcosa cui non sapeva dare un nome lo abbandonò, alleggerendolo, liberandolo.

Il perdono dona la felicità a sé stessi e agli altri, gli avevano insegnato le suore dalle quali era andato a scuola. John non ci aveva mai creduto sino a quel giorno; eppure si rese conto di essersi finalmente perdonato per quella grande colpa che non era una colpa: il non aver saputo ricambiare l’amore di una persona.

Sherlock non aveva bisogno di essere perdonato. L’aver preso una pallottola per lui, alla luce delle sue poche lezioni di catechismo, era stato abbastanza per meritare la redenzione.

 

*

 

Quando Sherlock riaprì gli occhi, debole e pallidissimo in volto, le ciglia tremanti per la troppa luce, John era seduto accanto al suo letto. 

Il dottore sorrise di fronte alla sua espressione spaesata. Era così raro vedergliela in volto.

“Oh, grazie a Dio” disse in tono scherzoso, tentando di mascherare il nodo di commozione che gli aveva stretto la gola. “Indossare il lutto sarebbe stata una scocciatura. Il nero mi sciupa terribilmente.”

Sherlock deglutì a fatica e lo fissò con i suoi pallidi occhi azzurri, immobile, confuso. 

“Hai la febbre. Dovresti essere a casa a riposare” gracchiò. John rise nuovamente nel vedere l’espressione oltraggiata che aveva fatto sentendo la propria voce.

“E tu hai un buco in una spalla. Dovresti essere morto” disse con un tremito involontario nella voce. Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ma sei stato fortunato” concluse con un’altra nervosa risata.

“Il modo in cui ridi…” mormorò Sherlock, la voce distante, come se fosse perso in un sogno.

John assunse un’espressione confusa.

“Il modo in cui rido? Non lo so com’è.” Scosse la testa. “Com’è?”

Sherlock increspò le labbra e strinse le dita nelle lenzuola. John ebbe voglia di coprire una delle sue mani con la propria. Gli erano sempre piaciute le sue mani, sin dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto.

“Piacevole da sentire di nuovo.” Ghignò. “Significa che sono vivo davvero.”

“La morfina ti fa straparlare” sussurrò teneramente John.

Al sentire quel suo tono di voce Sherlock si irrigidì.

“Sei un maledetto pazzo” continuò, scostandogli un riccio ribelle che gli era caduto su un occhio. Sherlock seguì ogni suo movimento con sguardo inquieto. “Pazzo da legare.” Ebbe finalmente il coraggio di stringergli una mano. Era liscia e fredda, come la prima volta che l’aveva toccata. Quante cose erano cambiate da quel giorno. “E io a questo pazzo devo tutto.”

“Non mi devi niente” rispose subito Sherlock. John sentì che gli piantava le unghie nel palmo e di riflesso strinse più forte la sua mano. “ _Niente_.”

“Silenzio. Parlare ti sforza troppo. Devi riposare” lo zitti John con un sorriso benevolo ma fermo, lasciandogli la mano e alzandosi. L’intensità del suo sguardo gli aveva fatto battere forte il cuore. Solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto quegli occhi freddi e distanti - eppure a volte, e così spesso solo per lui, talmente intensi ed espressivi - gli fossero mancati. 

“Lo dice il mio dottore?” gli arrivò la voce sprezzante di Sherlock alle spalle. John sorrise.

“No” disse con una mano sulla maniglia della porta, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria di sfida. “Lo dice tuo marito.”

 

*

 

Sherlock tornò a Baker Street tre giorni dopo. John lo riaccompagnò a casa alla guida, con sua grande gioia, della splendida macchina di Mycroft, che gliel’aveva prestata per l’occasione.

Sherlock da parte sua era così felice di poter lasciare l’ospedale e le povere infermiere che aveva maltrattato senza sosta da accettare l’offerta di suo fratello senza fare troppa resistenza.

John lo vide sedersi nella propria poltrona e qualcosa di caldo e irrefrenabilmente gioioso gli si accese nel petto. Era giusto, così giusto che Sherlock fosse vivo, che fosse di nuovo a casa. Vederlo sbuffare e tormentarsi la benda con cui gli avevano assicurato il braccio sinistro al collo lo divertì e lo colmò di tenerezza – una tenerezza che non aveva più niente a vedere con la compassione, ma solo con l’affetto.

“Bene” disse sedendosi nella sua poltrona a propria volta, “darò disposizioni alla signora Hudson per il pranzo.”

“Non ho fame” ribattè subito Sherlock, petulante.

“Sì, ce l’hai” rispose John con un’occhiata eloquente. “Signora Hudson!”

“Non rimarrò in quest’ingrata posizione di infermità per sempre” sibilò Sherlock assottigliando gli occhi.

“Proprio per questo intendo approfittarne finchè posso. Oh, bene, signora Hudson, eccola qua: che cosa c’è di buono in tavola?”

 

*

 

Scoprì che gli piaceva prendersi cura di lui.

Rimase sorpreso dalla quantità di sensazioni piacevoli che la vicinanza di Sherlock ora era in grado di provocargli. Quella che inizialmente gli era sembrata insensibilità era solo una riservatezza paralizzante; e in quanto al suo carattere difficile, la reale consapevolezza del suo coraggio e del suo intelletto avevano saputo addolcirlo ai suoi occhi. Non riusciva quasi più a ricordare un tempo in cui Sherlock non aveva saputo affascinarlo, stupirlo e riempirlo di energia.

Per questo rimase paralizzato dal terrore quando, una mattina mentre lui gli stava cambiando la fasciatura al petto, Sherlock gli chiese il divorzio.

John aveva notato quanto lui fosse a disagio nel momento in cui era costretto a spogliarsi per permettergli di pulire la ferita. Avrebbe voluto sdrammatizzare, dirgli che non era nulla che non avesse già visto, ma capì che avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. 

Si era dimostrato stupido ancora una volta. Nella sua euforia di riaverlo sano e salvo accanto a sé, aveva dimenticato i loro difficili trascorsi – o forse li aveva voluti dimenticare. Non riusciva più ad immaginare una vita senza di lui, senza l’adrenalina dei loro inseguimenti, senza la sua espressione di trionfo ogni volta che riceveva l’illuminazione per un caso. Il loro matrimonio fallito era ciò che lo separava dal rimanere con lui come amico e come collega; avrebbe voluto cancellarlo, cancellare l’imbarazzo, cancellare il veleno, cancellare il tradimento, cancellare ogni cosa di ambiguo e doloroso fosse successa fra di loro. Ma non avrebbe mai potuto farlo, e Sherlock glielo ricordò nel modo più brusco possibile.

“Questa insensatezza è durata fin troppo” gli disse ritirando il braccio che John stava tastando per controllare che non si fossero sviluppate paralisi tardive. “Domani sbrigheremo tutta la burocrazia necessaria e annulleremo il matrimonio.”

John lo guardò esterrefatto. Notò con una stretta al cuore che si stava coprendo, riallacciandosi la camicia sul petto con gesti svelti delle dita, come se provasse vergogna. Teneva la testa voltata e i suoi lineamenti erano rigidi, duri.

John ppoggiò con mano tremante la benda sporca sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona.

“Perché adesso?” domandò in un sussurro, guardando per terra. “Perché proprio in questo momento?”

Sherlock voltò lentamente la testa e tornò, riluttante, a guardarlo. John non aveva mai visto un’espressione così triste.

“Immagino che sia… giusto così” disse con debole sorriso. “Non trovi?”

John si prese la radice del naso fra indice e pollice.

“Ho sbagliato a importi questa situazione, John” lo sentì dire da dietro le proprie palpebre serrate. “Non ti nascondo che è stata una forma di vendetta. Volevo farti danno e, sapendo che la cosa che più detestavi era stare con me, avevo deciso di infliggerti questa… crudele punizione.” John ebbe paura a riaprire gli occhi: la sua voce stava tremando. Non gli era mai sembrato così fragile ed esposto come in quel momento. “Mi sono vendicato abbastanza. E’ ora di tornare ad essere ragionevoli.”

John si tolse le mani dalla faccia e lo guardò. I suoi occhi erano lucidi ed aveva un’espressione stanca, così terribilmente stanca in volto. Ebbe voglia di abbracciarlo: di spazzare via quell’aria sconfitta che mal gli si addiceva con il calore del proprio corpo.

Il pensiero lo scosse. Non aveva mai desiderato di essere il primo ad iniziare il contatto fisico con lui fino a quel momento. Ma, come per tutti gli altri suoi aspetti, la percezione che aveva nei suoi confronti era cambiata; e d’altro canto la sua apparenza fisica era sempre stato il minore dei problemi.

Non erano certo stati il suo collo niveo, i suoi occhi azzurri e il profilo slanciato ma muscoloso del suo petto ad allontanarlo da sé. Per quanto i loro rapporti fisici gli fossero sempre risultati un’imposizione, quel corpo bianchissimo l’aveva più di una volta eccitato e spinto al limite, seppure solo da un punto di vista animale. L’idea che ora Sherlock volesse nasconderlo da lui per pudore, quando in passato l’aveva usato per baciarlo, accarezzarlo, schiacciarlo sotto di sé e dargli piacere, gli parve triste e innaturale. Sbagliata.

“Lasciami finire” disse secco, scostandogli la mano e slacciandogli la camicia con la stessa fretta con cui era stata riabbottonata. Sherlock divenne immobile e spalancò gli occhi.

John seguì con lo sguardo il profilo della sua clavicola, l’incavo del suo collo, le linee invisibili formate dai nei che costellavano quella pelle candida.

“Ovviamente acconsentirò, se dopo avermi ascoltato rimarrai della tua decisione” disse riprendendo a pulirgli la ferita con cura. “Ma ti prego di considerare l’ipotesi di ripensarci.”

Sherlock lo guardò esterrefatto. John deglutì, sentendosi la gola secca.

“Mi piace la mia vita” continuò, “mi piace vivere qui. Con te. Non credevo che l’avrei mai detto, ma…” rise nervosamente. “Non me ne voglio andare. Se tu mi permetterai di restare, intendo farlo.”

Si sentì afferrare il polso con forza. Sollevò lo sguardo su di lui: il petto gli si stava alzando e abbassando frenetico sotto lo sforzo di grandi respiri ed era diventato pallidissimo.

“Un giorno vorrai altro” sussurrò, gli occhi grandi e minacciosi. “Ti prego di andartene ora.”

Mary, si disse John. Stava pensando a Mary. Sherlock stava pensando a Mary quando lui non la degnava più di un pensiero da giorni.

“So quello che voglio” rispose in tono deciso.

“No, non lo sai” ribattè aspro Sherlock lasciandogli bruscamente il braccio.

“Se ti disturba che io rimanga, me ne andrò. Ma se non è così, ti prego di lasciarmi restare.”

Sherlock rise freddamente.

“Oh, ti ringrazio, John, per aver avuto pena di me ed essere rimasto a farmi da infermiera. Ma così può bastare. Non ho bisogno di tutto questo” ringhiò.

“Bene” rispose laconico John, alzandosi in piedi. “Bene” ripeté. 

Poi indossò il cappotto e uscì di casa.

 

*

 

Era sera quando rientrò a Baker Street.

Sherlock sedeva nella sua poltrona in vestaglia, la fasciatura fatta alla bell’è meglio.

John gli rivolse un lungo sguardo. Dopodiché si slacciò il cappotto e tirò fuori una busta di carta dalla fodera interna. Si avviò al giradischi, lo accese, vi appoggiò sopra il vinile che aveva comprato e vi guidò sopra la puntina.

Una delicata, vivace melodia di flauto invase la stanza.

“Detestavo la musica classica. Lo sai, questo” disse John sedendosi in poltrona di fronte a lui, ignorando le sue sopracciglia aggrottate. “Non la capivo. Mi sembrava austera, fredda, impettita. C’era qualcosa che mi innervosiva nella… nella sua perfezione quasi meccanica. Non mi sembrava umana – non mi sembrava che mi comunicasse nulla. Preferivo di gran lunga il jazz.” Nella melodia si introdussero gli archi, nervosi, quasi timidi. John prese un lungo respiro. “Poi, non saprei dirti con esattezza quando, e come… Un singolo istante” seguì con il dito l’entrata in scena dei violini, struggenti, dolcissimi, “è bastato a farmi cambiare idea.”

Sherlock non disse nulla. I suoi occhi erano diventati lucidi, ma rimanevano diffidenti, duri, e le sue dita erano affondate nei braccioli della poltrona con qualcosa di molto simile all’angoscia.

“Non chiedermi di spiegarti, perché non lo saprei fare. Ma ho scoperto la bellezza in qualcosa che non mi aveva mai neanche lontanamente attratto e, ora che so com’è, e la gioia che può darmi, non ho alcuna intenzione di rinunciarvi.”

Rialzò lo sguardo su di lui. Il suo viso era esangue, il suo sguardo offuscato.

“Detesto Smetana” disse infine, la voce roca, tremante. “L’ho sempre trovato terribilmente stucchevole.”

“Lo so” disse John con un sorriso, frugandosi in tasca. “Per questo ho preso due biglietti per Mendelssohn. E’ quello che suoni sempre, no? Spero che almeno lui ti piaccia.”

Sherlock tacque e lo guardò con testarda ostinazione, come se la sola presenza di John davanti a lui fosse un mistero da risolvere. 

“Vestiti e andiamo. Comincia alle nove” disse John in tono gentile ma fermo, alzandosi in direzione del bagno.

 

*

 

“John! Che sorpresa incontrarti qui!”

John, sentendosi chiamare nel frastuono della hall, si voltò. Finse un sorriso di circostanza giusto in tempo.

“Oh, Mary.” Le baciò la mano con aria distaccata. “Che piacere vederti.”

Mary ridacchiò civettuola e gli sfiorò un braccio con il ventaglio.

“Che ci fai in questo posto noioso? So che destesti questa robaccia almeno quanto me” gli disse in tono confidenziale.

John emise un verso divertito.

“C’è robaccia migliore di certa altra robaccia” disse, avvertendo una presenza famigliare dietro di sé. “Vero, Sherlock?”

Vide con soddisfazione il sorriso di Mary vacillare mentre lui le stringeva la mano con più forza del necessario.

“Signora Morstan” disse, gelido.

“Mary, ti ricorderai mio marito, anche se l’hai visto solo di sfuggita.”

“Io… Ma ovviamente” rispose lei, lanciando uno sguardo nervoso a John. “Come sta? Spero che quel braccio non sia niente di grave.”

“Incidente di percorso. Molto meno spiacevole di quanto avrei immaginato.” Tornò a rivolgersi a John, che non aveva mai smesso di sorridere. “L’intervallo sta per finire.”

“Arrivo” gli disse sfiorandogli un fianco. Sherlock annuì e si allontanò.

“Bene. Tempo di andare anche per te, Mary” disse leggero John dopo un breve silenzio in cui gli parve che lei avesse voglia di scomparire. “Non vorrai far aspettare il tuo nuovo amante.” Le sorrise con vaga pietà, guardandole alle spalle e fingendo un’espressione colpita. “Dieci anni più giovane. Molto di moda, complimenti.”

“John, io-” cominciò lei con urgenza appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Addio, Mary” tagliò corto lui. Poi le voltò le spalle e, senza guardare mai indietro, salì le scale affollate che l’avrebbero ricondotto al loro palco.

 

*

 

Tornarono a casa in perfetto silenzio.

John aveva passato il concerto a guardarlo. Sapeva che la musica era in grado di emozionarlo come poche altre cose riuscivano a fare, e vederlo rapito dall’esecuzione dell’orchestra, immobile e ad occhi chiusi, immerso nella penombra del loro palco che evidenziava la commozione del suo viso, aveva fatto cadere anche l’ultima esitazione nei suoi confronti.

Si era stupito nel ricordare un tempo in cui, a quanto pare, l’aveva odiato, ne era stato spaventato; ora non riusciva a capacitarsi di aver passato anche solo un giorno della sua vita a non desiderarlo.

Come era stato possibile stringerlo fra le braccia e non impazzire? Ricordava fino all’ultimo dettaglio ogni suo gemito, ogni spinta dei suoi fianchi, ogni sua espressione di piacere, e non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Sperò che lui lo capisse, sperò che sentisse dall’intensità dello sguardo quanto lo volesse, quanta trepidazione stesse provando in quel momento al solo pensiero di toccarlo. 

Era bastato parlare con Mary, avere la conferma di quanto non significasse più nulla per lui perché la voglia accendesse il suo corpo come un rogo. Mai si era sentito più libero ed eccitato in tutta la sua vita. Sherlock era a un soffio da lui, straordinario, bello, tremante di emozione, e lui infine era stato in grado di capire. L’attrazione quasi dolorosa che provava per lui era accompagnata da una tenerezza, da un senso di protezione che mai aveva provato per nessuno. Voleva che fosse felice: lo voleva più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Era un sentimento radicato nel profondo, simile alla paura della morte e alla gioia di essere vivo, intenso, drogante, nuovo, meraviglioso.

E Sherlock era così vicino. Lo sentiva sfiorare il suo cappotto con la manica del suo, le guance rosse per il freddo, lo sguardo brillante, perso in chissà quali pensieri. Fra poco sarebbero stati a casa; John si sentiva leggero e dolorosamente felice al solo pensiero di varcare la porta di Baker Street insieme a lui.

 

*

 

Non si scambiarono una sola parola, né per strada, né sulle scale, né quando furono giunti in salotto.

John si tolse il soprabito e Sherlock lo imitò in silenzio. Ogni tanto incrociavano gli sguardi, ed entrambi avevano negli occhi la stessa solenne paura.

Poi Sherlock imbracciò il violino, e John si avviò su per le scale, sorridendo nel riconoscere le note della Moldava.

In bagno si rinfrescò la faccia e considerò a lungo il proprio viso nello specchio. Il desiderio gli aveva contratto lo stomaco e illanguidito le gambe. Sospirando, sfiorò con le dita bagnate il proprio collo arrossato.

Quando, rientrato in camera e con la camicia slacciata a metà, sentì i suoi passi sulle scale, a stento represse un gemito di eccitazione. Scorse nello specchio che la porta si apriva. Lo vide entrare, lento, ma senza nessuna incertezza, non più. Incrociò il suo sguardo nel riflesso e le sue dita si immobilizzarono sul quart’ultimo bottone.

Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, durante il quale lo sentì trattenere il fiato. Poi li riaprì e si girò verso di lui.

Lo sguardo fisso nel suo, finì di slacciare la camicia, lentamente, con gesti calmi e quasi ridicolmente accurati. Il respiro di Sherlock accelerò ma lui non si mosse, non fece nulla. Si limitò a guardarlo con incredibile serietà, quella serietà che una volta lo aveva spaventato a morte.

John si sfilò la camicia dalle spalle. Sentiva il proprio corpo tremare, e il modo in cui Sherlock lo stava guardando, incredulo, famelico e adorante, lo faceva sentire leggerissimo.

Quando scese con una mano a slacciarsi i pantaloni sentì quanto era diventato duro e questa volta non fu in grado di trattenersi: lo guardò supplicante e gemette, perduto.

Sherlock gli fu vicino in un attimo, una mano ad afferrargli il mento e l’altra nei capelli, rude, cieco di desiderio e senza più freni. John si sentì costringere contro il muro e venire avvolto dal calore della sua pelle così completamente da sentirsi mancare l’aria. Aveva la mente talmente confusa per l’eccitazione che non riuscì a stare dietro ai suoi movimenti: sentì soltanto le sue labbra divorargli la bocca, le guance, il collo, poi i suoi denti mordergli il lobo dell’orecchio, poi una delle sue mani stringerlo in mezzo alle gambe, ogni sensazione meravigliosamente disciolta in un’altra, intensa, violenta, folgorante. 

Il modo in cui Sherlock lo toccava, ansimava e gli si premeva contro gli faceva perdere la ragione. Non c’era più un’ombra di doloroso controllo, nessuna insicurezza, nessuna paura di star esigendo troppo: lo baciava, lo mordeva e lo accarezzava prendendosi tutto, trattandolo come se John fosse suo e di nessun altro, nemmeno di sé stesso, irruento e frenetico e rosso in volto e talmente felice da non riuscire a fermarsi nemmeno per un istante.

Una parte di John aveva sempre voluto vederlo così anche prima di innamorarsi di lui. Che spettacolo straordinario era quando perdeva il controllo, quando seguiva l’istinto, quando si dava tutto. John ne aveva visto uno sprazzo sulle scene del crimine, ma non era niente in confronto a questo.

Sentì le sue mani afferrarlo per gli avambracci e strattonarlo per sollevargli la schiena dal muro. Un momento dopo era steso sul letto con Sherlock sopra di sé, pesante e caldo e bellissimo, che lo toccava ovunque e ansimava contro il suo collo mentre, con la mano che non lo accarezzava, gli toglieva i pantaloni. 

Non era mai stato così vocale. Non l’aveva mai sentito lasciarsi andare al punto da emettere quasi ininterrottamente quei gemiti rochi, urgenti, senza vergogna. John si eccitò talmente che lo dovette allontanare da sè prima di venire per la frizione contro il suo corpo ancora vestito.

Sherlock si inginocchiò sul letto, si slacciò i primi tre bottoni della camicia e se la sfilò frettolosamente dal collo. John udì i polsini strapparsi e sorrise, osservandolo rapito spogliarsi del tutto con gesti bruschi e impazienti, le mani che gli tremavano.

Inspirò bruscamente quando lui lo attirò a sé per i fianchi e si sporse di lato per recuperare l’olio dal primo cassetto del comodino. Senza nessun preavviso se ne cosparse un dito ed entrò dentro di lui con un movimento lento ma deciso, le labbra socchiuse, lo sguardo offuscato.

John si lasciò sfuggire un gemito roco e si spinse contro di lui, che era tutto guance rosse, occhi brillanti e capelli selvaggi, e poi gemette ancora, e ancora, inarcando la schiena, afferrandogli alla cieca il polso. Quando lui lo penetrò con due dita un urlo strozzato gli si fermò in gola. Aprì gli occhi in tempo per vederlo chinarsi e divorargli la bocca in un bacio a labbra aperte, animalesco, prepotente, meraviglioso. Un istante dopo lo vide prendersi in mano e premersi contro di lui, un mugolìo trionfante a stento trattenuto fra i denti digrignati.

Gli afferrò le spalle e gli morse il collo quando lo sentì entrare, osservando le sue natiche alzarsi ed abbassarsi al ritmo dei suoi movimenti. Con tre spinte sicure gli fu dentro e John lo baciò con gratitudine quando sentì i suoi fianchi muoversi veloci sotto le propri mani. Capì che, come lui, non sarebbe riuscito ad aspettare un minuto di più. 

Sherlock era talmente perso nella sensazione che si dimenticò della spalla ferita e, quando sollevò il busto per guardarlo in faccia, emise un verso di dolore e si sentì cedere le braccia, scivolando fuori.

John avrebbe dovuto provare vergogna per il modo in cui si strinse a lui e gemette disperato sulle sue labbra di tornare, ma nulla importava in quel momento se non sentirlo vicino, sopra, dentro, ovunque, e quando Sherlock rientrò con un’unica poderosa spinta il piacere fu così forte che credette di svenire. Sentì le sue mani afferrargli le cosce per poterlo penetrare con maggiore agio, e dopo soltanto la contrazione quasi dolorosa dei suoi muscoli quando si tese da capo a piedi subito prima di venire, la bocca premuta sul suo collo e le braccia strette alla sua schiena sudata, chiudendo gli occhi e gridando con voce roca nel momento in cui l’orgasmo lo invase.

Senza fiato, si lasciò andare sul cuscino e lo osservò stordito e tremante attraverso le palpebre semichiuse mentre lui gli affondava le unghie nel fianco e rovesciava la testa all’indietro, gemito dopo gemito che sfuggiva dalle labbra arrossate in una litania spezzata e sensuale, inseguendo quella sensazione che l’aveva scosso pochi secondi prima di lui e che ora vedeva riverberarsi sul suo corpo, attraversandolo tutto come un’onda che montava e montava sempre più fino a crollare con fragore.

Quando ricadde esausto, ansimante e sudato sul suo corpo, lo baciò ancora, e ancora, e ancora; e Sherlock fece lo stesso, sino al punto che, sfiniti, riuscirono solo a respirare sulle labbra dell’altro, riprendendo fiato.

 

*

 

“Vorrei sapere chi ti ha messo in testa di non poter mai essere amato” sussurrò nelle prime ore del mattino suo collo, baciandogli la pelle con riverenza. “Cosa posso fare per dimostrarti quanto hai torto? Ti ho già sposato mesi fa.”

Lo sentì ridere, una delle sue risate profonde e divertite. Lo strinse più forte.

“Dimmi cosa, Sherlock” gli sussurrò a un orecchio, premendo la fronte contro la sua nuca.

Lo sentì sospirare, ma non venne nessuna risposta. Anche senza vedere il suo viso sapeva che era talmente paralizzato dalla forza delle suoi sentimenti da non fidarsi delle proprie parole.

“Ti amo. Ti adoro” mormorò con tenerezza, con devozione. “Ascolterei Wagner, per te. Tutto il ciclo dei Nibelunghi.”

Lo sentì tremare piano fra le sue braccia, scosso da un’altra risata.

John sospirò.

“Mi verrà in mente qualcos’altro per farti capire quanto sono stato idiota a non innamorarmi di te dal primo istante. Dammi tempo” disse affondando il naso nei suoi ricci.

Un singhiozzo. Quieto, strozzato, felice.

“Tutto il tempo che vuoi, John.”


End file.
